A Life Worth Living In Pain
by Draiq
Summary: Stood on the rooftop in the rain, his long fingers slowly curled into fists, his anger grew. It flashed out in waves as he burned with it, the emotion roiling within him. He was so overcome by it, that for a moment he lost himself in the feeling of power.
1. A World Forgotten

Hiya everyone!

Well, life is getting hectic, but I've managed to find a way around it! I know I hardly ever have the time to update my story's now. So this one is a little different.

To start with, unlike every single other one of my stories, this one is rated M simply because I don't know what I'm going to do with it! XZ There may be sex, there may not. There may be violence, there may not. At this point, I'm not even sure where I'm taking it!

Also, this story is set out with very short chapters, and the idea is that it gives you a little information, then you can think about it and interpret it the way you like!

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! DO NOT! If I did, Ichigo would kick the ass of ANYONE who got in his way…

8888888888888888888888888

Ichigo shivered, he couldn't believe it…

Didn't want to believe it…

Couldn't understand it…

He had done everything for them, fought, trained, bled, broken bones! He had seen people killed, eaten by hollows, and turned into what they most feared. He'd been dragged into a world that wasn't his own, into the heart of something he had never even dreamt of.

And the moment he'd seen, the moment he'd found out, he had helped.

Damn it! He had helped them!

Stood on the rooftop in the rain, his long fingers slowly curled into fists, his anger grew. It flashed out in waves as he burned with it, the emotion roiling within him. He was so overcome by it, that for a moment he lost himself in the sheer feeling of power.

It was then that the voice whispered to him…it was then that the beast within cajoled him, spoke to him of death, despair, loss; and the power it gave him.

At first, the words sounded sweet, and he allowed them to wash over him in waves, to take away the prickling anger and replace it with that cold, burning sense of indifference. And for a while, he believed it.

He had always known it was true; had always known his own power.

With a cruel chuckle, he mocked the open sky.

"Fools!" he hissed passionately, "the only reason they've won their damn wars is because of me!"

He released his tight fists, letting his fingers dance in the liquid rich air as he felt the muscles react with small tingles of pleasure.

"If they no longer need me, like they say, then my job is done…"

He looked down at one of his hands, studying it dispassionately, his brief sense of powerful euphoria suddenly disappearing with the knowledge of the next words he would utter.

"But if they hunt me like they said they would…I will cut down anyone in my path…"

With a sigh he shut out the whispering voice, tunned out to the promises of power and ability that had briefly overcome him. He wouldn't listen to the being within him.

Oh, he knew that what he said was true, and that he could have anything he wanted with the power he had gained, protecting those that shut him out the moment he was done.

But the prospect didn't thrill him, didn't excite him at all…

Now all he felt was empty.

8888888888888888888888

Alrighty, depressing I know.

And I won't delude you, it will probably be that way for a long time; may even end that way!

But I hope this story can give people some things to think about! Yep yep yep! That's my aim!

Please push the button and tell me what you think!


	2. Shoulders Set

Back again for the second chap!

I hope it makes the cogs whir!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would get a lot more credit for the damn shit-load he does for everyone else!

8888888888888888888888888888

With an indifferent shrug he turned away from the plunging drop before him; turned back to the rain soaked concrete roof.

Briefly, he wondered how long it had taken the Central 46 to decide that he was too dangerous to be allowed to live. He wondered how the decision could be made so quickly, wondered what they saw in him as a threat.

He thought bitterly of the time he had spent with everyone within, and without the walls of Seireitei. He wondered how his friends could turn on him so quickly; could obey orders given to them without thinking. He had no doubt that a lot of them didn't agree with the orders they were given…

…but if they were truly his friends, wouldn't they fight it? Wouldn't they do everything they could to protect him, like he had them?

Unconsciously his sore fingers had curled into the now familiar fists, his nails fitting into the deep grooves they'd worn into his palms. His body shuddered deeply as a wave of emotion swept over him, his head whipping up to stare at the stormy sky.

He'd been here for hours, just staring, watching.

He felt empty, cold and miserable. Then his anger would rise up again, and for moments he was alive once more. Then the weight would settle back onto his shoulders, his stomach sink and his lids droop.

Droplets of water collected on his long eyelashes as lightning crackled over his head, quick flashes illuminating his sorry figure.

His clothes were soaked, his orange bangs glued to his pale cheeks; white from the cold. His beautiful brown eyes sparkled in the dim light; whether it was from plans for the future, or unshed tears, he knew not.

Gently, he shook out his arms, flexed his legs, rolled his neck on his sore shoulders, and clicked his fingers hurriedly until feeling returned.

He set his shoulders firmly, smoothed his face of all signs of emotion, and raised his head once again, eyes set firmly ahead.

"Right" he said callously, his voice emotionless and cold.

"That's enough of that!"

88888888888888888

You know, I was thinking…

By writing this story, I am, in essence, trying a new style.

So please, push the button, and tell me if it's workin' for me! XD


	3. Nothing But Me

Third chap up already!

Wow, it's just pouring out of me! This new 'little chapter' idea is helping I think XD (though I'm sorry it's annoying for the readers XZ)

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach. If I did Ichigo would be showered with praise and bishi's willing to sleep with him for all the wonderful things he's done!

8888888888888888888888888

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't so much a person, as he was an enigma.

It was this that made him who he was.

It was the matter he was formed from, the essence of his personality, and the key to his soul.

Ichigo the Enigma.

And it was this that allowed him to be the way he was. To shut out what hurt him, to cut off those he didn't need, and to no longer feel the intricacies of pain, love, and other such inconvenient emotions.

It was this that made him taller, stronger, more powerful, and above all, unapproachable.

He didn't care anymore…or so he told himself. But he knew deep down that he would never quite overcome the one emotion that was forever eluding his attempts to invalidate it.

Anger.

It was like the blood that coursed through his veins, and the air that he breathed into his lungs.

He frowned upon it; he didn't need it. It was useless, tainted, and poison for his body.

But it was a sensation he found unshakeable.

He was dry now; a fact that didn't help his mood. He should be packing a bag he knew, should be getting away before the shinigami he thought were friends came after him.

But at the thought of that, his one remaining emotion returned. Anger! He felt it rush through his body like a sudden surge of adrenalin. How dare they force him to flee! He would leave their city, but they had no right to make him leave his own.

There had been a knock on his door; his little sister, Yuzu.

She'd brought him food and towels after watching him trudge up the stairs, dripping and ashen faced.

He wanted to thank her, to offer her a consoling smile, tell her things were fine, and most of all, to make sure she didn't worry.

But he didn't have it in him.

He didn't have the words in his throat to spare for her, nor a smile on his lips to offer. He felt no shame when he watched her leave; hurt and confused.

He felt only solitude, the never dissipating anger, and a tremendous feeling of indifference.

He didn't care.

He couldn't lift anyone up anymore, couldn't take their burden upon his shoulders, fix their problems, then set them back on their feet. It had all been stripped from him.

He was used up, worn out, and thrown away.

And now he had nothing left to give.

Nothing left at all…

_**Nothing except me King…**_

888888888888888888

There you go, some story starting to creep into it now I think XD

I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please let me know if it's got you thinking by pushing the little button down there!


	4. More Than Darkness

Okay, fourth chap is here!

I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me your thoughts! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach. If I did I wouldn't have to spend so much money on buying the damn T-shirts!

88888888888888888888888

It didn't shock Ichigo; the voice in his head.

It had been that way since he left Seireitei, his heart pounding with disbelief, eyes stinging and wind whipping through his hair. The voice had started then.

Cajoling, gentle, thrilling in its softness, it's security.

The words the beast within spoke to him thrilled him, made his heartbeat race and his body thrum with adrenalin.

But not anymore.

Just like everything else, he'd shut the voice out, refused to acknowledge the being within him.

Because a part of him was still moral, still believed in the good of people and his own ability to make things better; or at least not to make them worse.

So he refused to listen to the voice that told him now was his time, that now he could show his true power, make those who had hurt him pay, and bring about the destruction of anyone and anything that had made him feel this way.

But at this moment, a strange contemplation ran through his mind.

Why did this beast, sent to torment him, have such a beautiful voice?

It was melodious, washing over him in beautiful soft waves. He supposed it was because the words weren't truly spoken, but thought. They filled his body, his mind, his everything.

And once again, Ichigo felt inclined to listen.

_**King…ahhhh, hello there…**_

The tone was mocking, but it was something Ichigo found relieving.

Here was a man who spoke to him. Not at him.

And here was a being that didn't hide behind pretty words, or say things he didn't mean. Ichigo knew that Hichigo hated him; he had from the first time they met.

He found that fact pleasing; in the strange security of knowing that he would never have to second guess this man. He was in it for himself, and Ichigo knew that.

He was glad.

_What do you want Shirosaki? _He asked tiredly, for the first time answering the softly whispered calls of his inner demon.

_**You. **_Came the mocking reply.

_**All I want is you...**_

A distant laugh filled his whole mind, as the words slowly sank in.

_**Give me your strength King…**_

…_**and I will give you your revenge…**_

88888888888888888888888888888888

Please please please tell me what you're thinking!!! Do you like where it's going, hate it, or just don't care? XD

I hope some people are still interested! XD


	5. Untaimable Darkness

Here's the next part for you! XD

You know, I was thinking….everything I've written so far is like food for thought…but I wonder if it's actually making anyone think?

Perhaps I'm just being annoying, and people want some action already….XZ

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did the covers off each manga would feature a naked bishi of my choice XD

8888888888888888888888888

A small smile tweaked his lips, before he answered in an equally mocking tone.

_Are you sure you can control my strength, hollow?_

He spat the last word like it was dirty, cruel smile twisting his lips as he waited for the reply to swim up towards him from the depths of his own soul.

_**Perhaps…perhaps not… **_Hissed the almost silent voice, filled with gleeful malice.

_**But it's a good question to ask…do you think you are so powerful as to be…**_

…_**untameable?**_

The end of his sentence hung in the air, before he pronounced the final word clearly.

Ichigo could almost see it being formed on his pristine, icy lips. His tongue shaping the exquisite word as it fell against his ears.

He considered it, before giving in with a soft sigh.

_Of course not Shirosaki…I am not god…_

_**No…no you're not…**_

The hollows voice sounded almost sad at that prospect; because a king who was divinity itself, would definitely be a lot of fun to play with.

_**But you could be…**_ The hollow continued.

…_**you could take your power, and for the first time turn it to your own cause. Smite those who dared to see you as anything less than the deity you are!**_

That was simply too much for Ichigo.

He laughed, and he cut the voice off again; shut out the voice so he could no longer hear.

God? Deity?

He snorted; he couldn't even fix his own problems, how was he to take on the role of god, and fix everyone else's?

Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

If he was not god, nor a deity of any depiction, why did he try so hard to fix others problems?

And with a cold settling in his stomach, he realised he had wasted his life as it was now. Because he should simply have focused on himself.

People didn't need him, didn't want his help! Because people were vain, and argumentative, and selfish by nature.

Perhaps he wasn't like them? Wasn't like that?

Well he soon would be.

He had no compassion left.

He had entered the world as an innocent sheep, had done what was commanded of him.

He had answered the call of duty, listened to others complaints, and fought for ideals that he did not love, did not want, and did not believe in.

He had been used.

Not just by the shinigami, but by the general populous at large.

Because he was not a deity, nor a god.

But he worked just as damn well, didn't he?

And he was so easy; he didn't even require prayers…

8888888888888888888888888

There ya go, another chap! XD

I hope the ending of this one wasn't too confusing…it made sense to me, but perhaps not to others?

Please tell me what you think!


	6. Fearsome Quarry

Well, here's the next part, lovely readers!

Not some much chicken soup for the soul in this one, just some general mood stirring XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach. If I did Ichigo would have SOOOO many notches on his belt by now!

888888888888888888888888888888888888

He could sense them.

They were coming closer, and fast too.

He could feel them encroaching on his territory, closing in so that he knew he was their target; no hollow could attract so many.

He felt their reiatsu coming, and he growled as the anger rose in him again.

How dare they underestimate him in this way?

The bastards hadn't even sent seated shinigami!

Briefly he wondered if they had been chosen for this quest to capture him, as a lesson from their superiors.

Dimly he wondered if he was being used again.

However, all rationality slipped from his mind as they alighted on the rooftops surrounding him.

Ten, no, thirteen of them.

He smiled grimly as his eyes clouded over, a redness seeping into his vision as he curled his hands into the familiar fists.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are under arrest and are to be taken to the central 46 for questioning and trial. Will you comply? You will be acquired by force if necessary"

Ichigo's head snapped around to the speaker, his eyes quickly sizing the brute of a man up.

He growled lowly in the back of his throat. "Arrested my ass…you go back there, and you tell those damn old farts that if they want to bring me in so badly, they can send someone I won't send home in a doggy bag."

He took a step closer to the man, who was obviously new, or completely stupid, because he didn't show any sign of understanding the fact that Ichigo was a million times stronger than him.

"And you can tell them that until the day I die, not one of those mother fuckers is to set foot in my city!"

Then he disappeared.

Well, one could say that.

Though truly he simply moved at a speed too fast for the poor, unsuspecting thirteen who had been sent.

In a matter of seconds they'd all been incapacitated, all except the brute of a man, who he turned to and gave a winning smile. He left him cowering on the rooftop with the mark of his fear trailing down his legs in a warm river.

But did he feel good? Did he feel like he'd won a battle and protected all that was his?

No, he was empty.

His lips were cold where he had smiled the ghost of a smile.

All he felt was the rage.

Either they had underestimated his abilities, or he was being used again, as a tool to teach those in need of a lesson.

Both thoughts left him with rage roiling in his gut.

Once again, the bittersweet voice reached his ears…

_**Make them fear you King…**_

…_**make them afraid to ever cross you again…**_

888888888888888888888888

Well, there ya go! XD

Any thoughts? You know where the button is! XD


	7. Thunder and Lightning

Hi again lovely readers!!!

I hope you're all still following this story, and that you haven't gotten bored with it yet!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did Ichigo would be the strongest Espada of them all!

**8888888888888888888888888888**

The days bled together as he watched and waited.

On one of these days, just like any other, Inoue came to visit him.

At first, he felt an unexpected rush of emotion. Of course, Inoue did not have to follow the orders given by the Central 46, as she was not a shinigami, but a human!

He greeted her with the first real smile since he'd left. Enveloping her in a hug as he led her into his room, before turning to ask her why she'd come.

She smiled her innocent smile, which soon turned into a quivering frown.

"Ku-Kurosaki-Kun, I…I came to talk to you about something!"

She sat down next to him on his bed, leaning against him gently as she wrung her hands together.

"Ku-Kurosaki-Kun…I'm worried about everyone! Because…because I'm so weak, I can't do anything to help them all! I…I just needed someone to talk to…that's all…"

A cold feeling settled in his stomach.

"Of course Inoue…you can talk to me about it, I'll make you feel better…"

He smiled at her, and spoke until she's said all she could. Then he showed her out, a bitter smile twisting his lips as he waved her goodbye.

Slowly he trudged up the stair, entered his room, and led down on his bed once more.

Staring at the ceiling, he momentarily wondered if that was all he had ever been to her; a sounding block for her grievances. A good person who made everything better, and who set all her fears aside.

He felt a tear prickle the corner of his eye, sliding down the soft curve of his cheek until it hit the white cotton of his pillow, sinking into the threads.

He ignored it, and continued to stare at the ceiling, his heart beating gently in its unyielding rhythm, completely ignorant of the turmoil raging within his soul.

_**Awwww shit King! Enough with the fucking rain!**_

A surprised chuckle escaped the teen's lips as he ran a long fingered hand through his tousled hair. Rolling over to face the wall he grinned at his inner demon.

_You'll be fine Shirosaki, perhaps it'll wash away that damn attitude of yours…_

_*****_

But what the teen didn't realise, was that in truth the beast within welcomed the rain.

Shirosaki danced in it with pure revelry. He yelled at the sky, shrieked in joy at the bolts of lightning, and challenged the thunder to growl louder than he.

Because he was stronger than any storm within the young warriors soul.

And now was his time.

Now was the time he would steal into the boy's essence, take advantage of his weakness, and kill off the last relics of goodness within him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, I hope you like it so far!!!!!

Please make me happy by clicking the little button! XD


	8. Friendly Provocations

Hiya peeps!

I'm back again with the next chap, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach. If I did Ichigo would be seme to all those damn adorable bishi's! XD

**888888888888888888888888888888**

He was sat by the river when his one true friend returned to him.

He was so shocked he almost fell in.

There he was, smiling down at him; though there was a sorry curve to his lips.

"Hey Ichigo, how's life treating you?"

He was dressed in those ridiculous clothes again, red hair tied back in its usual spiky ponytail.

Ichigo looked up at him with blank eyes, "about as well as it ever has…only now I see it better."

Renji nodded grimly, sitting down beside his best friend.

"You know I'm supposed to kill you on sight right, or at least bring you in under arrest?"

Ichigo chuckled softly, "you know if you tried I'd cut you in two."

It wasn't a joke.

Renji grinned, "yeah, I know. That's why I'm not even going to try."

The two sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Ichigo was inclined to ask for advice for the first time in his life.

He turned to Renji with sombre eyes, hesitating before speaking the words he had wondered for what had seemed so long now.

"I'm not sure what to do Renji…"

His eyes darkened with the ghost of his emotions, "...I'm so angry, so fucking angry. I feel like I could kill everyone who's turned against me, and _He_ keeps trying to talk me into it…it's getting harder and harder to shut him out, and I feel like I'm weakening…"

Renji nodded his head slowly, his eyes watching his once proud friend, who now seemed like such a hunched, painful figure, with sorrow. He seemed to think for a while, before coming to a solution.

"You know Ichigo, if I was anyone else, I'd tell you to stay strong, to fight against him, and to always think about the wellbeing of others…"

Ichigo nodded slightly, knowing it was what he had expected, no, known, all this time.

But Renji wasn't finished yet.

"But I'm not anyone else, and I'll be damned if I tell you to let them keep walking all over you!"

Ichigo was amazed to find a burning anger in his friends ruby orbs; one that he realised rivalled his own.

"I don't know what his motives are Ichigo, but I think for once, he might have what's best for you on his mind at the same time…"

His close friend chuckled quietly. "And I sure as hell want to see you kick those bastards' asses!" He grinned cruelly, and Ichigo suddenly knew.

Renji had fought for him. He had, and he'd done all he could. Now he was handing over the key.

The key to the heart Ichigo had locked up so tightly; to the soul, to the deadly urges he had hidden from his conscience.

Ichigo stood smoothly, "you're right Renji…thank you…I won't ask you for anything again."

"Hey, Ichigo…I haven't told you why I came here in the first place…" his old friend smiled, "they're coming for you, tomorrow…the only reason you've been left alone for this long is that they were busy working out some plan of attack; they're too damn scared to face you without one!"

Ichigo grinned properly for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Yeah, thanks Renji, looks like you got here just in time…" Then he turned and left, determination shining in his golden-brown orbs.

_**Shit…**_ Shirosaki grinned in Ichigo's inner world.

_**So you're finally ready to play now King?**_

Ichigo grinned.

_Damn right Shirosaki…It's time to make those bastards pay!_

**8888888888888888888**

Well there you go!

I hope you're all still interested, please tell me if you are by pushing the button! XD


	9. Lock and Key

Hiya again everyone!

I just want to say a great big thank you to all of my reviewers! It's nice to know I can make you guys think! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did it would resemble an all bishi harem! XD

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Looking up at the sky he grinned, his body thrumming with power and anger.

It thrilled him, made him laugh with glee and happiness.

The air around him glowed darkly with his reiatsu, his eyes shining pale blue with the strength of it. At this moment in time, he was the spitting image of his hollow; dark, powerful, and vengeful.

But he was also different.

He was stable; calm in a truly introspective way.

He wasn't sure exactly how many were coming for him, or what level they would be. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that if it were any more than three captain level shinigami he could encounter some problems, but he was pretty confident overall.

He knew he ought to have an overall plan, and of course, he did; but it would involve cunning to ensure that it truly progressed as he had hoped.

Having the shinigami simply wish to kill him was not an option.

And so he breathed deeply, and slowly allowed his reiatsu to sink back within himself. He sat on the roof with a heavy sigh, curling his knees towards his chest and looking out across the vast expanse of houses.

He sat this way in silence until the first arrived, soon followed by the second and third.

Ichigo grinned inwardly; he'd thought so.

They'd sent Byakuya.

With him were the captain and vice captain of the seventh team; Komamura and Iba.

Ichigo inwardly sighed with relief; predictable, they were so predictable. They had sent him the one man who hated him most in Seireitei, and two others who hardly knew him. It was the best he could have hoped for.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are sentenced by the Central 46 to crimes against the inner court and all within the walls of Seireitei," Byakuya spoke smoothly, stood beside him on the rooftop like it was simply another tedious task for the day. "You will now be executed on account of your defensive nature and obvious unwillingness to yield yourself to trial."

Ichigo chuckled quietly, his once beautiful tones sepulchral and melancholic. "Do I look like I'm resisting, Byakuya?"

And indeed, now that the other man looked at him properly, he was a sad figure to behold.

He looked smaller, as though he had withdrawn into the shelter of his lithe frame. His skin seemed so pale that Byakuya felt it was a distinct possibility that he had some type of disease. His hair seemed limp and lack-lustre, and his eyes were dull; nothing of the Kurosaki Ichigo he knew remained in those deep wells of torment.

With a soft sigh he nodded to his two other companions. "I must admit Kurosaki, this is a shock to me, why not fight for your life?"

Komamura handed Byakuya the cuffs, and Ichigo held out his arms as he turned his body, kneeling before the nobleman who cuffed his limp wrists.

Ichigo caught Byakuya's eyes, and the sheer depth of his depression hit the man with almost as much power as his reiatsu had once done.

Byakuya watched in horror as Ichigo Kurosaki spoke, eyes trained on the man above him as he was restrained and cuffed with the instruments that no amount of reiatsu could break.

"I have no life Byakuya"

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

Thanks for reading guys!

Hey, you've gotten this far, is it really that much extra effort to push the button…? XD


	10. Darkly Shining Cell

Hiya peeps, here's the next chap!

I hope you enjoy it!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did Hollow Ichigo would have a much bigger part! XD

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

The cell was cold, and unreasonably large.

He didn't like it much, and the constant tug at his reiatsu made him cringe.

He was locked within the white stone walls of a room made entirely from seki-seki, the killing stone slowly draining away his reiatsu.

_**Che!**_

_**Shit King, it's dangerous, you shouldn't have shown him your soul like that!**_

Ichigo chuckled quietly.

_Awww, Shirosaki, are you jealous you're not the only one to see it?_

Slowly he moved to his feet, wrists held in front of him where they were still cuffed. His cell did not even have a window; that was how much they feared him.

But of course, there was no way for him to escape this darkly shining cell; in order to do so he would have to break the cuffs that restrained his reiatsu. Even then his effort would be futile, as the walls themselves were made of a stone no reiatsu could breach.

Ichigo wasn't even sure if he could do what he had planned, it was a troubling thing to think of.

He sunk to his knees again, hands moving up so he could put his face in them. He shuddered; it was such a difficult thing. Truly, his hollow was not lying when he said it was dangerous.

_**Come on King, get a grip! I thought we came here to kick some ass!**_

_Oh shut up would you?! _Ichigo growled, futilely trying to get his emotions back under lock and key.

He had had to remove every mental barrier he had in order to show Byakuya the evidence that would convince him. But of course, they were so much harder to re-erect than they were to tear down.

_**Come on King…they used you, they took everything from you, they abandoned you…I know you want to see them pay!**_

Ichigo growled, forcing his emotions back down as he had done so long ago.

Chuckling sadly he stood once again.

_Shirosaki, why is it you always know just what to say to make me want to kick your ass?_

Deep within his soul the hollow grinned.

_**I think it's just one of my extraordinary talents…**_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, there you go! I hope you all liked it!

Oh look! It's a button! I wonder what happens when you press it?! XD


	11. Breaking the Chains

Hiya again!

Here's the next chap for all of my lovely readers! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did I would be rich by now!

**88888888888888888888888**

Ichigo paced up and down his huge cell, feeling for what he knew was there somewhere.

They had taken Zangetsu; now he needed to find him.

Suddenly, he felt it; the spark in his reiatsu.

The fools; his sword was no more than a few feet away, tightly locked in another room adjacent to his own.

_**Hey King, how much longer are we gunna hang around here?**_

Ichigo smiled.

_Calm down Rambo, I'll get us out in a minute._

He brought his cuffed wrists up towards his face, staring at them intently.

With a growl he pressed his reiatsu forward, feeling it surge down his arms and attack the cuffs. With a shrieking noise they shattered into a thousand pieces, falling away in a pile of dust.

Ichigo brushed himself off and moved towards the wall.

He placed his feet calmly, and lowered his centre of gravity. He breathed deeply, then brought his right arm back.

With a cry he slammed it heel first into the wall, infusing his arm with his most powerful reiatsu. He felt his hand connect with the hard wall, and realised he needed just a little more power.

It was then he felt a warm flood of it rush through his body, surging down his arm in waves.

The wall shattered just like the cuffs, and Ichigo stood straight once again.

_**Damn King, can't even break through a wall without me!**_

His hollow laughed.

_Damn arrogant pig, I didn't need your help! _ Ichigo growled.

There were three guards in the room.

Ten seconds later there were three unconscious guards in the room.

Ichigo strode to the centre of the large room, picking up his heavy sword with a happy sigh. He spun it onto his back, where the straps instantly bound it to him.

He felt better now; heavy with the weight of security.

His hollow laughed.

_**Well King, now that you're free, what do you plan on doing next?**_

Ichigo stretched his sore muscles, shaking out his arms and legs as he felt the true weight of his reiatsu return, now that he was free of the shackles and killing-stone walls.

_You know, I hadn't really thought past this point…I think I'll just start doing whatever the hell I feel like._

He took a few steps towards the large set of door at the far end of the room.

_But Shirosaki…Please don't call me King anymore, it's weird._

He felt a surge of emotion run through him from the hollow, but was unable to interpret it.

_**No…**_

Came the hollows quiet voice.

_**I will never stop calling you King…**_

…_**because you will never stop being one.**_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, there you go lovely readers!

Please continue to tell me what you think! The buttons right there! XD


	12. The Sardonic Truth

Hiya again everyone!

I'm so grateful for all of your fantastic reviews! It makes me so happy to read them!

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did there would be a lot of 'oh no! We're all stuck in the elevator for hours together! Whatever shall we do?!' episodes in place of the fillers XD

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo no longer had a goal. He had no real mission that he was following; determined to succeed.

It was more like he was now, for the first time in a long time, truly calm. He could finally be who he truly was, and see the world through his own eyes.

He had entered a different world once again.

But this time he had entered it for himself.

He had no one holding him back, no one helping him with false promises or deafening cries for help. No more weight to lift upon his sore shoulders.

But at the same time, he was not alone.

In fact, he felt now that he had more important people in his life than he ever had before.

Because now he could separate the true from the fake, and the emotionless from the cold.

He had Renji; his one true friend, who he knew would always care about him, and be there to watch his back if he needed it.

And he had his hollow.

Admittedly, it was a cold relationship that they shared. But a symbiotic one none the less.

And Ichigo knew the hollow wouldn't lie to him; he wouldn't beg favours of him, nor lure him into a false sense of security with honeyed words.

No; he would shout, and cuss, and make Ichigo hear him. He would jeer, and scream, and growl and fight until there was nothing left within him but pure solicitous anger.

It was now, when they were alone together, that Ichigo truly understood the truth.

Shirosaki was a part of him, born from the war between parts of his own soul.

But he was also human, he felt, and breathed! He fought and raged! He would never settle for any less than what he wanted.

Ichigo finally understood him.

His hollow was not a thing to be feared, nor angered. Instead, he was something Ichigo should have embraced from the start.

Not in an open and welcoming way, but in a way that understood the real truths of the universe.

After all, it is in ones most like ourselves that we find what we most want.

And within Shirosaki was the power.

The understanding.

The hatred.

_I don't know if I can truly be your King…Shirosaki…_ The teen's voice was quite and steady, but unsure in its own certainty.

_I have no more of myself left to offer you in exchange for your services…_

He felt the beast within him laugh.

_**You have everything in the world to offer me King…**_ Shirosaki grinned.

_**Simply feed the anger…**_

…_**and there will be enough to satisfy me for all eternity.**_

888888888888888888888888888

Okay, I think it's about time I tell you all that I've decided this story WILL contain adult material in the way of a lemon, but it will most likely not appear for a long time.

It will of course be of a male/male nature, if you do not like this, please abstain from reading this story! XD Thank you!

Hey look! It's the magic button again!!!!

Go on…you know you wanna press it….


	13. Carving a Path

Hiya again everyone!

Well, you know as I've said it before; I haven't really planned any of this story…

But you know, I like it a lot more than some of my others….It's so spontaneous! XD

Also…I think I've carved myself –and you guys- a new version of Kurosaki Ichigo…

I don't know if that's a good thing or not….but I like the feeling of the unknown! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did Ichigo would do soooo much more ass-kicking! (I know?! Is it even possible?!)

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo didn't hassle his other half after that.

His hollow had closed off, drawn within himself once more. Ichigo guessed for a brief respite.

He didn't understand the words; couldn't quite comprehend them. Why was he a King? Now he no longer fought with the hollow; there was no war to see who seized control raging within him.

Would his hollow simply be satisfied with his anger?

No!

He knew there was no way he would.

Ichigo's own anger would fuel his hollows, he knew.

He strode from the room, emanating with the strength of a power he hadn't used before.

His own power.

He went back to that brief moment on the roof; back before he'd decided the best way in was through capture.

He was alive again!

Once again he stood taller!

Once again he was a proud man!

But once again he was alone…

Except this time he didn't mind. He didn't need the hollow. But it was in the same way that he didn't need flowers.

They were still pretty, and he wanted to have them there.

His hollow…

His wallflower…

The one being only he could have.

Just his….

Only his…

_**Hey King! Don't go getting all sentimental on me!**_ The hollow laughed, back from his short withdrawal.

Ichigo laughed, _I know, I know! Now, who do you recon I should carve my initials in first?_

In a split second his voice had gone from cheerful and powerful, to dark and deadly.

_**Well, it seems to me the damn assholes who made that order should be the ones to go down first…**_

Ichigo nodded, _Of course._

He was gone in seconds, leaving the smashed wall of the building behind him. The floor full of half dead guards moaning and whimpering in their agony slowly being left behind.

He made his way confidently towards the octagonal hall, sure strides cutting the roofing tiles he ran upon cleanly in two.

Within him a cold laugh rang out, so strong on his ears he felt the need to smile with it.

_**Shit King…**_

_**I think I might have done too good a job on you!**_

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Well, there ya go! Please tell me what you think!

Press the button! Please, it's so important!

Look! It's right there!!!


	14. A Bloodied Wallflower

Here's the next chap my lovely reviewers!

I hope it makes the cogs whir!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did I would be rich and you'd all be paying to read this! XD

**888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo ignored his hollow, quickening his strides as he came closer to the revenge he so desired.

Yes, what he had considered was true. As he looked back on his foolish thoughts he smiled with grim satisfaction.

He had made a joke only he himself could understand. And at the time, hadn't seemed to glean the truth from it beyond the first few layers.

A wallflower. That's what he'd said.

His wallflower.

And in every sense of the word is was true.

He was the only one who could be this close to Shirosaki. He was the only one who could lean into the fire and not be burnt.

The others could see him, could hear him. But the only time they got to touch him was when a sword was being rent through them.

Ichigo could see him; could touch him whenever he wished.

Ichigo was the closest thing to the hollows soul. And finally he knew he saw his inner demon for what he truly was.

That's what this was.

He was on a road to enlightenment.

A Tao that would take him to places he should have been before. That would make him listen to the words he'd never heard. And to make him see those around him for what they were.

Conversely, Ichigo was Shirosaki's wallflower.

Albeit a wallflower with a deadly bite.

He had reached the main doors, quickly disabling the guards.

He took a step towards the door and found he wasn't surprised when heavy metal bars speared towards him.

Barely thinking he threw a hand above himself, and one out to the side, forcefully thrusting the reiatsu from his body.

The tonne-heavy bars simply melted like butter, shattering slowly as the shock ran from pointed tip to base.

It was a technique Ichigo was unaware he possessed.

_**Feel like carving my initials in along with yours King?**_

Ichigo shook his head.

_I see you Shirosaki…_ He smiled.

_I see you where you think I don't._

_You have no power over me other than what I allow you. I'm sorry to crush your dreams._

Shirosaki grinned, _**so the jig's up, is that what you're telling me King?**_

Ichigo smiled.

_I'm not sure Shirosaki…_

_Do you want it to be?_

**888888888888888888888**

Thanks for reading guys!

Please push the button and make me uber happy!


	15. Despicable Folly

Hiya peeps!

Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up, but I've been run off my feet lately XZ Anyways, I hope you like it!!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did I wouldn't have to buy the damn DVD's!

**888888888888888888888888888**

The captains were called, alarms raised and restriction limits removed; the Soul Society's most dangerous prisoner had escaped.

He was untraceable; not even the best of the captains could feel his reiatsu. The alarms had been raised the moment the chamber of the Central 46 had been attacked. By the time the guards got there, there was nothing left to save.

The guards around the building were all incapacitated, the walls crumbled and bars destroyed. The Central 46 themselves had suffered far worse.

"They've all been incapacitated, most have at least one bone broken, but none have been killed. Though, that's not the worst of it…" Hitsugaya spoke calmly, relating the information to the rows of taichou's and fukutaichou's.

"Go on!" ordered Yamamoto, "how can it not be the worst of it? They are injured, but they will heal and retake their position within the chamber!"

Hitsugaya shook his head, "they cannot return to duty. Kurosaki has irreparably damaged every one of the Central 46's vocal folds. You would know them as vocal cords. They will never be able to speak again…"

The eyes of every person within the room widened, "how can it be possible?!" One of the fukutaichou's burst out.

"Che…"

All eyes turned to a man towards the back of the room, who defied orders by leaning against the wall, one foot up behind him and a hand on the hilt of his sword in a casual pose. "You idiots, I warned you. 'How can it be possible?' You say? Kurosaki Ichigo works in a damn medical clinic; he'll know things to do to the body you could never even dream off."

Renji moved away from the wall, turning to face the surprised eyes. "If I were you people, I'd be readying myself for an all out war, though I doubt you'll win either way..."

Defying all eyes that stared him down he walked towards the old man at the end of the room, leaning forward to stare at him in the eyes, a finger moving to point directly at him. "I told you, the worst mistake you'd ever make was to make an enemy of Kurosaki Ichigo. I also told you I wouldn't stand for it when you did."

He turned towards the exit once more, looking behind his shoulder as he was almost out the door, "It was great knowing you all, I think I'll leave and simply watch the fireworks from a safer viewpoint. Have fun fighting the toughest enemy you've ever seen, I hope he murders every single one of you for your deceit." He smiled cheerfully, before waving them goodbye.

The room was left in utter silence, before outrage broke out. The vice captain would be caught and punished for his crimes; but the rogue prisoner would have to be dealt with first.

Of course, Kurosaki Ichigo had no intention of being apprehended. He felt Renji leave the gathering and smiled; he still had one loyal friend.

Sitting amongst the tree's he withdrew into his inner world, studying the buildings around him as he turned to face his eternal companion.

"Hello Shirosaki…"

The white apparition moved closer to him, steps almost hesitant on the cool side of the building. "You didn't kill them King, why not?"

Ichigo grinned, "I'm not like you Shirosaki" he stated simply.

The white man frowned, "no, you're not, not yet."

Ichigo shook his head, "I will never be like you; you are far too kind." His slowly spreading grin disturbed the man before him as he continued quietly.

"I am far more brutal than you. Death is too simple an ending, it is far crueller to let them live without their power; this way they will know true abandonment and misery…"

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, there you go! Please tell me what you think of it! I would really like to know! XD

Push the button, go on, you know you wanna!


	16. Master's King

Hiya again peeps!

Sorry this chapter is a few days late! XZ I deserve to be hung XZ

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach. If I did it would be a never ending bishi orgy! XD

**88888888888888888888**

The white man laughed, "perhaps…but killing them is certainly more fun!" He took a step closer to the teen, "why are you here King? Why stop fighting when you've only just begun?"

Ichigo grinned, advancing on his Hollow, "because I have yet to quash all who think they control me…and I have yet to understand why you wish me to be so murderous…is it a fetish of yours?" he smiled as he moved ever closer, pushing his inner demon against a wall he made out of thin air, gripping his wrists before he could struggle and pinning them to the hard surface.

"I have yet to make you understand Shirosaki…this plan of yours has backfired; I am not irrationally angry, I am still calm and collected; though now more powerful than ever. As such, you cannot control me. In reality, you have given me the very key to taking full control of my life."

The white man looked at him with dark eyes, pools of liquid yellow calculating in their anger. "You are wrong; you need me! Without me you would have given up so long ago, without me you would not be as strong as you are now! And without me you would have no one to keep you alert; no one to fight you for the rest of eternity!"

Ichigo nodded, "very true Shirosaki…perhaps I do need you…However, I do not need you to believe you can use me; I will never let anyone use me again."

His hollow grinned, but lost some of his fire as he saw his King's eyes soften.

"Thank you Shirosaki…" Ichigo smiled, "you have given me freedom from life, as such I will reward you. But first I ask that you stay with me; be my very own personal assassin, and never let me let my guard down. No one can have access to my heart ever again…"

The hollow's eyes were questioning as his King released him, waving the wall away into non-existence as he moved away from the pale version of himself.

"Don't ever let me be weak Shirosaki…" he sighed quietly, "I can never be that person again…"

"Reward me?" the pale man asked, "what is there that you can reward me with? I want for nothing."

Ichigo smiled, looking away from his inner beast, "I'm sure I can find something to give you; be patient."

"So is this the end then?" His hollow sighed softly, moving to stand beside him and look out at the never ending expanse of sideways buildings. "Is that all you came here to say King? Because I won't give up just like that, you should understand that."

Ichigo smiled sadly, "No Shirosaki, it's not the end. I know you won't give up, but neither will I." He turned to the ivory man, a wicked grin on his lips, though it was tinged with some other unreadable emotion.

"When I return I will make you understand the monster you've unleashed; prepare yourself…" he grinned before dissolving into nothingness.

**888888888888888888888**

Well, there ya go! I'm hoping this chap was okay! It had much more talking in it that the previous ones!

So, please tell me how I did! Push the button! PWEEEEESE!!!


	17. Black Flames

Hiya peeps!

OMG! I cannot believe how long it's been since I updated!

Needless to say, life is hectic and I had a LOT of work to do! But you guys don't need to know about my life, so on with the story! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! However, I do own my laptop and the ability to turn the characters into whatever I please! XD

**888888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo jolted, sliding to his feet quickly among the trees.

He supposed now was the time he exacted his revenge, but he had to admit to himself that he didn't have the faintest idea where to start.

_**One might be so bold as to mention your files, King. **_Laughed a rich voice from within him. The hollow was obviously intrigued by the parting words he'd left it, and definitely eager to learn what they meant.

_Of course,_ he nodded, _the Research and Development Institute._ Ichigo gave a small chuckle; _I don't think Mayuri will be too happy to see me._

Ichigo broke into a run; quickly leaving the vast expanse of trees behind him as he moved towards his next goal, flitting from roof to roof faster than the average eye could follow. Working his way swiftly towards the research institute.

Towards Mayuri's domain.

He skidded to a stop in front of the door. About to knock he pulled himself back with a soft chuckle; he was Ichigo Kurosaki! He never knocked!

Drawing his zanpakutou he made two swift movements; effectively cutting himself a new door.

Stepping amid the debris and rubble he searched the dark corridors for a sign of where he might find it. He shuddered slightly; this place gave him the creeps. It was too clean, too cold, and far too uninteresting for his liking.

He made his way down the corridor swiftly, not surprised as a belated alarm started to sound. After a few tries he found a door bared by far too many locks for it to be just another room.

Once again Zangetsu came to his rescue, and he found himself entering without issue. He wondered at how he could enter a place like this -so fiercely up to date and deadly-, as though he had been invited in as a guest. No door could hold against his wrath.

He found the dark room filled with computers, and rows and rows of old fashioned filing cabinets filled every inch of wall space not occupied by the hulking grey masses of electronics. He paced towards one quietly, sliding it open and shuffling quickly through the contents.

There were names; many many names. Some he recognised, some he didn't. Some folders were larger than others, distinctly those of his former friends and captain level shinigami.

Opening the next drawer down his eyebrow climbed drastically. The draw had the letters I.K. inscribed on it, and inside there was only one folder.

One giant folder.

Pulling a sheet of paper out at random he read over it; his face a mask of bewildered scepticism.

_Military are not authorised to approach test subject IK786 on order of Commander Yamamoto._

_The subject has been found in possession of illegal hollowfication data and successful assimilation of aforementioned created being. Said being is classified BERSERKER, do not approach if sighted; inform predetermined handlers and pacifiers who will assume command of situation._

_Unlawful hollow must be detained or destroyed before purification and subsequent fatality of specimen IK786._

Ichigo stopped reading; he didn't want to see anymore.

_**Hey King… **_A soft voice whispered through his head, _**you remember that trick with the bars right?**_

…_**Why not try it again? Only this time…make it bigger!**_

Ichigo grinned; bringing his hand up towards him he scowled, pulling his reiatsu into his palm as he let the rage course through him.

He hurled the black spiritual fireball at the cabinet, eyes deadly gleeful in their malice as he watched the wall burst into angry flames; quickly filling the room with the flicker and burning of white hot fire.

With a hiss of triumph he pulled his hand back to his side and moved from the flaming room; eyes glowing like the embers he left behind as the roof started to cave in.

He strode from the burning building like a man in control of the world.

Oh yes…

He was enjoying this!

**8888888888888888888888**

Once again, my apologies for the late update, I will be sure to get back to my normal routine! XD

Please, press the button! I want to know what you think! XD


	18. Delicate Control

Hiya peeps!

Omg, it's been ages since I updated! I'm sorry!

I've been in bed all week as sick as a dog XZ I have an inflammation of the cartilage around my ribs and it hurts like hell! But enough about me, on with the story! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did Ichigo would be worshiped as a god!

**888888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo paced back and forth angrily, his blood on fire with the rage he felt welling within him.

He was stood amongst the trees again; it had quickly become his favourite place within the walls of Seireitei. With a deep sigh he sat down heavily.

_I told you I'd reward you, didn't I Shirosaki? _He spoke quietly within his mind.

A ripple of laughter ran through him from the being within, _**Why yes King…I believe you did…and what is to be my reward?**_

Ichigo gave a tired sigh, a small smile alighting on his lips. _Right now my body is probably filled with all kinds of toxins; Mayuri had always been a sly one. I don't have the power to remove them, or the tracker that's most likely laced within my blood…_

…_but you do…_

He could almost sense the grin upon his inner beast's lips, _I will give you one hour, just one hour. This body will be yours for that long. During that time your regenerative abilities will have purged my body of whatever Mayuri has put in it…and you shall have your reward…_

A deep chuckle filled him from the inside out; a sound that made his body tingle and lips want to curl into grin.

_**An hour King? You will give me your body for an hour….to do with as I wish, no matter what?**_

Ichigo chuckled, _I'm not stupid Shirosaki, I will take back control the moment you do something I don't like… _He sighed, _but yes, you may use my body as your own for an hour…_

…_just one hour_

He closed his eyes and let himself drift back within himself, finally giving over the power he had held over himself for so long.

It felt like a giant rock had been lifted from his chest; a sudden weight was gone from him as he felt the walls he'd erected around himself slowly dissolve away.

…_I'm sorry for your entrapment… _He murmured quietly as he lost consciousness.

…_Enjoy it Shirosaki…_

His body slumped back dead cold against the tree behind him.

Slowly, a limp hand was raised; it's fingers pale and icy. Golden orbs blinked open to look at the appendage held before them, pale lips parting as a black tongue snaked from between them to lick at them.

A soft purring noise of enjoyment left the slumped mans form as he stood slowly. Brushing his hands down his body it was as though ink spilled forth from his hands, staining his hakama the most pure white.

"What do you mean you're sorry King?" he chuckled quietly, talking to himself rather than the man within him, "I already have everything I want…being trapped within your body is hardly a punishment."

With cool eyes he studied his own body, the fingers of one hand winding through the air as though he were playing a piano.

He watched them quietly and smiled.

_**So delicate King…**_he whispered within himself.

…_**Yet full of such power.**_

He stood tall, his white hair fluttering in the slight breeze as he grinned; he wouldn't need a whole hour to do what he had planned.

All he would need was the power that coursed through the body that he held within his grasp.

**888888888888888888**

Well, there you go!

Once again I am uber sorry for the wait, I blame it on my ribs! XD

Come on, you came this far, is it that much more work to push the button?


	19. Cruelty Unyielding

Hiya guys!

Look, it's the next chap! And it's double the length! YAY! XD

I hadn't intended to make it this long; but my fingers ran away with me XD Oh, and try and think about things as you read it; I wanted to paint a picture you most likely haven't seen before now; but it's been there none the less XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did do you think you'd be reading this for free?

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Shirosaki cackled like a manic; dark amber eyes flitting across the landscape as he entered the central area of the city. Now was his time! His chance! He would prove to his king once and for all that he could have anything he desired, if only he used the power he had been gifted with.

He cut down anything in his path as he grinned widely, body aflame with the light of his reiatsu; he would make them pay for hurting the thing most precious to him.

A squad from the seventh team were dispatched in seconds, their bodies littering the path behind him as he made his steady way to the one place they were bound to find him; the cliff where Soukyoku used to reside.

He had made no effort to hide his reiatsu; he wanted them to know exactly where he was, and to know precisely how angry he was for what they had done.

Their behaviour had been indecent; immoral and cruel.

Shirosaki could understand immoral and cruel, and he was very good at being indecent. He loved the emotions, the boiling anger and despicable weakness, the endless fight that goes on for so long that you forget what you're fighting for.

There were things that were cruel, but allowable. There were even things that were apocalyptically brutal, but understandable. If it was with a sword; all parties had fair aim and trial, all victims could start on the same ground. Then the cruellest and most abhorrent could win; could triumph over all with clear conscience.

Shirosaki understood this.

This was him; his whole existence.

But even Shirosaki had standards.

His blood ran cold as he thought over the people he loathed.

They had swindled, cajoled, used and thrown out his one and only light; the one thing that had been so precious to him, right since the moment of his 'birth.'

Ichigo had been a gentle child; kind and loving. He was always smiling and laughing, and having a great time with his friends. But everything had changed with the loss of his mother.

Ichigo blamed himself; but Shirosaki blamed the shinigami.

The hollow that had killed his mother was hardly a threat to a high seated shinigami; would it have been that hard to dispatch one and get the job done once and for all? How many more lives could they have saved? How many children had been hurt like Ichigo, because of their foolish pride and outdated laws?

Ichigo had grown up blaming himself for everything.

Because of those bastards he had lost his life, his energy. He sunk away; back within the safety of his own body; back where he could have control.

He had lost his smile.

And then what? He was pulled into it again; that damn bitch promising him something she had no right to give. Rukia was a strong shinigami; could she really be beaten so easily? Or was it simply easier to pass on the burden to someone else?

Then after her there were others; many, many others.

They had found the small part of him that wanted to amend for his mother's death; and they had exploited it. He couldn't refuse them, because to stop killing the hollows meant someone else's mother might die. They had brainwashed him into being their saviour.

When Shirosaki was born; there had been hardly anything left. The boy's soul was hollowed out; empty. He had no love, no joy, no excitement or anger. He had only the driving need to help those he thought he owed a life debt.

Time and again he was used; and time and again he would forgive them. After all; it was what he deserved.

Or so Ichigo believed.

Shirosaki couldn't control him then; he was too deeply involved in 'saving the world'; too under their command.

The thing the Shinigami didn't realise was that they knew nothing about the teenager who was constantly saving them. But Shirosaki; he knew everything.

Ichigo had to provide for his family; he was a teenager forced to grow up too soon. His father was a mess; too lovesick over his dead wife to do anything constructive for the family. Ichigo worked in the clinic without pay whenever he could; and helped his sisters study. He took exams like every other kid; and somehow managed to balance it all with his reaper duties enough to still get a good grade.

To everyone else he was Ichigo Kurosaki; the serious guy who was always frowning and antisocial.

But to Shirosaki he was a lonely boy. He had no real friends; no one that would help him when he needed it most. Shirosaki grudgingly admitted that Abarai seemed to be the real deal; but the man had arrived too late.

Ichigo didn't trust anymore.

It wasn't that he didn't want to trust others; it was that he was physically incapable of doing so.

Even his own body wasn't safe anymore.

Shirosaki's birth had ended the last thing Ichigo had; the last place he could be himself; the last person he could talk to.

The hollow had never felt more wretched; he hadn't meant it to happen, but it had, and there was nothing he could do to return to Ichigo all that he had stolen.

In an instant he had understood more about the teen than anyone else had in his entire life. Ichigo was lonely and lifeless beneath the surface; but he was also a boiling pit of rage.

Spurned, shunned and ridiculed his whole life just for being who he was; he hated anyone or anything that tried to change him. He became rebellious, angry and violent. He wouldn't seek a fight; but if he ever got into one he would be the one to finish it. It wasn't for nothing that his reputation preceded him.

And so Shirosaki had taken the only course of action he knew; violence.

He countered Ichigo's anger with his own; he screamed and howled, and fought him tooth and claw until Ichigo understood that he had no ulterior motive; he had no other reason than the one he stated clearly.

With violence and cruelty he taught Ichigo that he would always be there.

He woke the boy from nightmares to distract him with a fight; he fought for Ichigo when his will was about to break; and he protected the little piece of his soul Ichigo had tried so hard to keep alive.

He helped him gain the power he needed to achieve his goals; knowing that once they were complete there would be another; much harder trial to face.

He reminded Ichigo every day of the power he held; simply by calling him King.

Shirosaki was different to every one of the people around Ichigo; because he expected nothing of him.

Nothing but for him to be himself.

He skidded to a stop; dark eyes focusing on the ground beneath his feet.

This was Ichigo's body; given to him by the boy who was his all. It was more than he had ever dared to hope for, and he realised with a small start that Ichigo was no longer that boy; he had broken free.

He was free of it all.

He looked up; bright orbs sweeping the land before him; as he had expected, the land was swarming with Shinigami; the weakest towards the front and the captains heading their troops from behind. He couldn't help but laugh; it was like a bloody full-fledged war; except that this war was an entire army against one man.

The poor bastards; it hardly seemed fair.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, there ya go! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and it gave you something to think about! XD

Come on, you've come this far! Push the button?


	20. Piercing sorrow

Hiya peeps! Next chap's up! XD

Wow! We made it to the 20th chap! Congratulations everyone! And thanks for all you beautiful readers who are still with me! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did it would be a show all about crazy butt-smex! XD

**8888888888888888888888**

Ichigo sat in silence on the edge of a sideways building, his eyes lazily taking in the landscape surrounding him.

It was so white; so calm and boring. He briefly wondered how Shirosaki managed not to go insane stuck inside such a world.

He dangled his feet over the edge, looking up at the stormy sky; it must have been that way because of the emotions his hollow was feeling. Lightning streaked the sky in bright flashes; the deep sound of thunder crashing against his ears. He felt the first drop of water hit his cheek, and grinned up at the sky.

The clouds above broke like glass, the water falling in sudden torrents to drench the unprotected body of the teen. Ichigo didn't mind; it was his chance to experience the everyday life of his hollow. He had no right to complain.

He felt his hair flatten; sticking to his forehead and cheeks as the water trickled down it, spreading across his chest and body; making his clothing cling to him, heavy with the weight of the water it absorbed.

He had done this; he had subjected Shirosaki to a life of nothing but rain and endless buildings; he had trapped him within his own soul; given him a life he didn't deserve.

Ichigo had condemned him.

He had been weak; he'd allowed himself to be manipulated by Urahara, and as such had forced Shirosaki into being. It was all Ichigo's fault; just like the death of his mother and the imprisonment of Rukia. He was nothing but a trouble to those around him.

If he had been stronger and seen Urahara for the manipulating man he was, then Shirosaki would never have been caged within his body; would never have been made to live his life through another.

Ichigo was glad he had the power to at least give the hollow his body for a short while; it was all he could do to ease the pain of his enslavement.

He stood slowly; turning away from the plunging drop before him to walk unhurriedly across the surface of the building; feet sinking into the deep puddles that had amassed across the glittering face of concrete and glass.

It wouldn't be long now; not long until it was all over. He would heal all of the wounds he had inflicted in a matter of moments.

But before that could happen, he had to make sure that the shinigami payed the price, and learnt their lesson. He had to instil in them the fear of his being; the horror of his eyes piercing through theirs as his sword pierced their heart.

Then, and only then, could Ichigo give his body over.

He would end the pain and suffering of those around him, and move on to repent for the sins he had done to others.

…and Shirosaki could have his body, as he had always wished.

Then, and only then, could Shirosaki be free.

888888888888888888888888888888

Well, there ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! XD

Come on, push da button? Pwetty pweese…?


	21. Icy Rage

Hiya peeps!

OMG, life has been crap lately! As my way of saying sorry for the late update, the next chapter for this will be up in less than a few hours!

Sorry again for the wait!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did I would be rich! RICH!!!

**888888888888888888**

It was taking a little longer than he'd originally thought, but Shirosaki was steadily making his way through the front ranks of the shinigami. The never ceasing battle cries and painful screams were getting on his nerves; his every muscle wired for a fight and nothing more useful that a combat doll to vent it on.

He wasn't sure how long it had gone on for, but he knew that he could feel blood running down his arm as the sharp pain of a cut burned across his chest. He grinned manically, pulling back from his assailants to he could hurl the huge blade of Zangetsu through the air.

He spun it with glee, shrieking happily as he stopped it with a flick of his wrist, before sweeping it through the air.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black ray smashed through the ranks of shinigami, wiping out more than half of them, before sending the rest flying; some unconscious, some dead, and others only slightly wounded.

He stood back and waited for someone to fill the gaping hole before him.

"Vile creature, you will be banished from this place!" said a noble voice quietly, a figure blurring into visibility before him.

"Ahhh, Byakuya-bo! I was wondering when we'd meet again." Shirosaki snickered, "you took quite a beating the last time…"

Byakuya ignored the jibes directed at him, "I have been ordered to destroy you. Talking is not required."

Before Shirosaki could blink the man was upon him, sword flashing brightly as it arched towards his face, bringing impending death with it.

He countered the attack quickly; the clash of their swords ringing in his ears as he spun behind the older man, his heal flicking hard into the back of his knee.

Byakuya made a noise in the back of his throat, falling forward onto his knees as his legs buckled underneath him.

"Yessss!" Shirosaki hissed, 'this is how you deserve to live! On your knees before him!"

Byakuya felt something cold falling against him, and realised it was heavy rain. With a soft curse he looked up, trying to blink through the droplets to see the man before him.

He saw the blinding flash of lightning against a blade, before feeling the agonising pain erupt in the middle of his forehead.

With a groan, he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Shirosaki grinned down at the incapacitated Captain he had just hit in the head with the blunt end of his sword, "you deserve far worse, Byakuya-bo!" he spat, "but I have a lot of work to do today…"

He didn't even look as he blasted a ray of reiatsu behind him; certain he had hit Mayuri dead on.

He turned to see a puddle of gelatinous green goop, and grinned, "really I should be thanking you Mayuri; you're the one who got me this body after all."

He was starting to really enjoy this!

**888888888888888888888**

He'd taken down Komamura, Iba and Shunsui before things took a turn for the worst.

Shirosaki hissed; his body writhing and twisting where he stood, a hand wrapping itself firmly around his throat.

_**Time's up Shirosaki…**_a quiet voice ran through his body; chilling him to the core.

_**Time's up, and it's time for you to come back…**_

_**This is my war now…**_

**888888888888888888888888**

Well, there you go! The next chap will be up REALLY soon, I promise!

Come on, you've come this far! Please push the button?!

PLEASE!!!!!!


	22. Fiery Rage

Hiya peeps!

Here's the promised next chapter! And a lot happens in it too! XD

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo belongs to Kubo Tite, I just borrowed him…then tweaked him a bit…then a bit more…then I hardwired him for sex…then I had another play around with his inner workings….then I….

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

Writhing and screaming with the pain of trying to hold onto control, Shirosaki cried out desperately, the rings of shocked shinigami staring in awe as a crater slowly formed around him.

"NO! You cannot pull me back now! I have them on their knees! On their fucking knee's before you! Stop King! Please! You don't deserve this!"

_**Shhhh, hush now…**_

Inexplicably, Shirosaki felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him, pulling him back within the body he had, until now, controlled.

_**You have done enough Shirosaki… **_the soft voice whispered against his ear, _**I do not wish anything more of you, there is nothing more I need from you, my love…**_

_**This is the end…**_

Shirosaki blinked his eyes open painfully; aware of the fact that the arms around him, and the voice against his ear, were nothing but the spectre of an embrace Ichigo had sent him with his mind.

Now the boy stood over him, but he was not looking at Shirosaki; he was looking up at the stormy sky.

He was tall, unbelievably so, and his body glowed with a menacing power.

Shirosaki shivered; what was wrong?

Suddenly, Ichigo disappeared, and Shirosaki was left alone on the cold glass building…

**888888888888888888**

Back in Seireitei a collective sigh of relief went up as the body deep within the crater ceased its frenzied writhing and screaming. Peering over the edge many people shouted happily as the white drained from the youth's face, his clothing returning to its original black colour.

With a soft chuckle Yamamoto made his way forward, leaning over the vast drop to stare at the teenager led lifeless at the bottom. "He's back to normal, that's great! Good work everyone!"

Ichigo's eyes blinked open, and the first thing he saw was the old man far above him; his words reaching his ears as he moved to stand.

Ichigo growled; did he think they were the ones to restrain Shirosaki?! It had been him, Ichigo! No one else had the power, nor the right, to restrain the one that was so dear to him.

"Kurosaki!" Yamamoto yelled down to him, "welcome back! We were starting to get worried!"

He gasped and fell back as Ichigo appeared before him, a wicked smile on his face. "Do you think I'm here now to save you from my terrible alter-ego?" he asked with a grin, a malice so deep and burning in his eyes that it pained the old man to look.

"You ordered his death." Ichigo hissed quietly; the file paper flashing through his mind as he remembered it. "You ordered the death of a part of me! My death!"

Yamamoto didn't seem worried as he stood back from the angry teen, so sure of his own strength. "He is a dangerous creature Kurosaki, I did what I had to to ensure the safety of all others."

Ichigo nodded; seeming to understand, "I see the logic, but you've made a fatal error."

"Oh, and what's that?" demanded Yamamoto, a scowl set deep into his forehead.

"You all sigh with relief that I have returned, you shout and rejoice, because Ichigo Kurosaki has returned, and you are to be saved from the horrible demon set upon you. But what you don't realise is that Shirosaki is lenient, perhaps even forgiving. He was willing to let you live on your knees before him." Ichigo spoke quietly, traces of menace filling his deceptively calm voice.

"Your error is that I am not! I am not lenient, nor am I forgiving. And I will see you burn in hell for what you have done. ..!"

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back, a menacing growl forcing its way from his lips as he hissed at the man. "How dare you assume you have the right to destroy what is my own?! You are nothing but the lowest of the low! You are scum that is not worthy of a death by his hands!"

Ichigo cut the man down with a fierce battle cry; all thought of honour and righteousness gone from him at the piercing certainty lancing through his heart, that this man, _this man_ before him, had tried to have Shirosaki killed.

Yamamoto had no chance to react; no time to even draw his sword. His back against the hard stone he looked up at the spectre of the man before him, a flash of lightning illuminating Ichigo's silhouette.

Without hesitation Ichigo ran his sword right through the man's heart.

**88888888888888888888**

Well, there you go! A lot has happened in this chapter! I hope you all liked it! XD

Please push the button…

Pretty pretty please? With naked bishis on top?


	23. Beyond Rage

Hiya peeps!

OMG! It's exam time for me now XZ ACK! I have so much work to do, and consequently I haven't payed enough attention to all of you wonderful readers XZ

Well, it's okay, because even though this is a short chapter, there will be another posted in almost no time at all, I'm off to write it right now! Should be up within the hour!

Hope that makes up for my absence!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did everyone would be bowing to the immortal Tide Lord Ichigo! (Reference to the Tide Lord series by Jennifer Fallon. READ THEM!)

**88888888888888888888888888**

Renji sat watching the carnage, shaking his head slowly. "Ichigo, Ichigo…how far you've fallen, to be preyed upon to such and extent it's turned you to this…"

He was perched on a tower roof not far from the cliff; it was tall enough to give him a good vantage point of what was going on below.

It was turning into a literal bloodbath; Ichigo had lost all reasoning the moment the old fool had opened his mouth. He was a beast now, consumed by his anger and hatred.

Renji had sat and watched as things got progressively worse. He had seen a battle coming, but the sheer anguish in every one of the teens killing blows had shocked him to his core.

Ichigo was lost to his rage.

Curiously though, at the same time he was more there than he had ever been before. He was filled with every true emotion he had ever felt, every real thing left in his life drove him and fuelled his fire.

He was here.

And he was mad.

The teenager was drenched in blood, both his own and his attackers, but seemed neither to care, nor to even notice. He attacked like a berserker, shrieking with laughter at the same time as wailing with misery.

Renji shuddered, imagining the terror of those who faced Ichigo as an enemy.

There was nothing more dangerous or more terrifying than a berserker.

Every now and then Ichigp would pause in his attacks and fight with himself, shrieking as he ripped at his face and neck with bloodied hands as though he wished to pull off the mask that once used to form.

He was fast running out of playthings to keep him occupied.

At first he had killed cleanly; done the deed quickly and most often painlessly.

But he slowly became more and more brutal, and when Renji witnessed him rip a man's throat out with his bare hands he knew it had gone too far.

He stood slowly; not at all liking the idea of what he was about to do.

He gritted his teeth and set his shoulders.

His friend needed him.

888888888888888888888888888

Well, there you go XD I hope you all like it! Next ones coming very soon XD

Come on, is it really so hard to push the button?


	24. Screaming Storm

Hiya again!

Here is the promised 24th chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did King would be a title, not just a name XD

**888888888888888888888**

Shirosaki screamed within the walls of Ichigo's mind, calling to him to stop. It was too much, far too much!

Too much pain and anguish! Too much anger and rage!

_**Please King! You must stop this! You are destroying yourself! Stop!**_

_Quiet Shirosaki! It's too late for that! It must be destroyed, this thing they call righteousness! I must kill them all before you will ever be free!_

Shirosaki didn't understand any of it. What was his king talking about?

_**Please King! You must stop before you kill yourself!**_

This time there was no answer.

He ran across the sides of buildings, watching as others around him exploded, only to reappear whole and new. A storm raged above him more violent than he had ever seen before. Hail fell from the sky the size of skulls, the angry flashes of lightning illuminating the falling cascade of ice in a way that made them glow eerily.

What worried Shirosaki the most was the small orbs of ball lightning that were fizzling into being all around him. Some of the larger ones were already shooting away, letting of a shrieking sound as they spun and swirled through the sky angrily.

A rain of lightning death.

Shirosaki sat down heavily, not caring that he sunk several inches into a freezing cold puddle.

He looked up at the sky, and with a heavy sigh slowly began to remove some of Ichigo's mental walls. Dismantling them with as much care as a mother would give her child.

When he was finally far enough in, he let Ichigo feel his pain and torment. He let it wash through the boy like a wave of fresh water. Dousing him in his pain.

_**Please King…you are not the only one tormented… **_he sighed tiredly, his voice heavy with the weight of his words, _**I do not want to lose the only thing left in this world that matters to me…come away from the pain and suffering. Take a look at the people you are slaughtering…these people used to be your friends…**_

Ichigo's reply hissed back to him with such venom he nearly fell from his place upon the building.

_You will still have that which you most covet, do not fear! These men mean nothing to me anymore! They have gone one step too far with their meddling, I will not see you threatened any longer! I shall have my revenge, and then I shall be gone._

_You can have what you most wish for then, and only then._

Shirosaki shrieked as a mental blast threw him from the mind of his King; once again blocked out from Ichigo's most intimate thoughts.

_**Please King! I don't understand what you think I want, but it is not for you to leave!**_

But his pleas fell on deaf ears; Ichigo would no longer listen to him.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Well, there you go XD I'll try to update quicker, but don't expect the next chapter for a while, I am SOOOOO busy XZ It may be there soon though, it all depends XD

Please review? Free naked bishies to the first 100 reviewers! XD


	25. Crimson Tears

Hiya peeps!

Well here's the next part! I hope you enjoy it! XD

Oh, and look! I've reach 100 reviews! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! You make me very happy! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did it would be a naked bishi fest!

**88888888888888888888888**

Ichigo fought on, his blood thrumming through his veins. He was on fire!

He cut and sliced and hacked, shouting in joy as hot red blood splashed his face. This was fun! This was adventure!

This was true life!

A battlefield littered with bodies surrounded him; everywhere he looked the beautiful crimson liquid met his eyes. He revelled in it, dousing himself in the lifeblood of others.

It was his final hour; and he was enjoying it.

He cackled and screamed, slashing at those who came at him like he had never felt the pressure of blade against flesh.

Dimly he could hear his hollow calling to him, but he ignored the sound.

This was life!

He swung his zanpakutou as though it was a toy, spinning it over his head before sending it flying into the body of an attacker. He pulled it back savagely.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" a black arc exploded from his sword, sending his hapless victims flying in a splattering of their own blood.

_Come on Shiro…_ he cooed within himself, _won't you play with me? Look as I cut them in two; this is my revenge._

_**Please King…**_

The replying voice was soft and mellow against his mind; so much calmer than the screams he could hear in the real world.

_**It's enough now King…they have paid for hurting you enough…come away, come back from the carnage…let me heal you.**_

Ichigo scoffed, _heal me? I do not need healing. These people have not hurt me…_his voice grew dangerously slow, _but they have threatened what is mine, and I cannot allow that!_

He shut out Shiro's voice before he could reply, turning his attention back on his victims. He cut another two down, but was stopped as red haired man flitted in front of him.

"Stop Kurosaki! This is enough! You've made your point!"

Ichigo blinked, "Renji?"

The man nodded, taking a step forward, "you can stop now; it's okay. They've learnt their lesson…"

Ichigo growled, "they can never learn it, not until they are destroyed! That is the price they must pay for trying to destroy what is my own!"

Renji moved in a step closer, lowering his sword so Ichigo could see he meant no harm, "they have paid enough. You've killed the ones responsible; all those left were only following orders…"

Ichigo lowered his blade a little, "is it really okay to let them get away with it like that?" he growled, "if their leaders told them to jump off a cliff would they do that too?"

Renji shook his head, "please Ichigo, just leave them be…you have done enough."

Ichigo growled lowly, but turned aside, "alright Abarai; but if they ever cross me again, I will kill every last one of them!"

He cleaned his bloody sword off on the clothing of one of the fallen, flicking it back over his shoulder where the cloth wound it in place.

He turned away from the fuku-taichou, flitting back to his spot beneath the trees. Most of the people on the battlefield would recover; but the ones who had ordered it would never open their eyes again.

He slid to the ground tiredly, letting his back meet the cool grass as he lowered his walls, slowly entering his inner world.

_Shirosaki…I've come to give you your final gift…_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well there you go! Now I haven't really decided yet, but it just may be that the next chapter is the last! XZ but fear not, there may still be plenty more, I'm just not sure yet XD

Please push the button and let me know your thoughts!


	26. Scarlet Pools

Hiya everyone!

Well, here is the next chap for you! I hope you enjoy it! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Bleach! If I did it would be a little different…

**888888888888888888888888**

Renji let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding as he slowly crumbled to the ground. He felt boneless, almost empty.

Ichigo's eyes were hollow.

Renji couldn't pull himself together; he was shaking like a leaf. Standing before Ichigo he had truly feared for his life, for a moment he believe Ichigo would kill him too.

This was what they had driven him too.

Standing before the man he thought he knew, he had felt so inferior, so useless. He felt like he had no real worth in this life; so tall did his friend stand, so fierce and unyielding.

Looking into Ichigo's eyes had been like looking into the very depths of hell.

He saw no fear, no sorrow, no joy or understanding.

Ichigo's eyes were bottomless wells of rage; pure hatred. Looking into them he felt like he was burning alive.

He clutched at his chest, breathing deeply as he forced his trembling limbs to still.

Somehow, his voice had cut through the hatred, he had reached into Ichigo, and stopped him. But he didn't know how.

Worse; he didn't know if he should have.

Once Ichigo's eyes had lost their hatred, there was nothing left.

They were two brown pools of emptiness, he was hollow.

Had he been right to stop him? What right did he have to take from Ichigo the one thing he had left?

Shuddering gently in a pool of someone else's blood, he looked around him. It was a scene of carnage.

Everywhere around him people were groaning, crying, and calling out for help. The cliff top was covered in blood; dripping with the scarlet liquid.

He looked back in the direction Ichigo had gone, and he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Please god…" he whispered hoarsely, "please, the beast inside of him…please save him; stop him."

He felt a sob rip from his throat as he bent forward, his arms out and his face centimetres from the ground as he sent his prayer after the retreating man.

"Please…save him…"

With a shudder, Renji coughed deeply, and collapsed, his red hair mixing with the blood surrounding his body. He led there in the pool of hot, sticky liquid, sending his last prayers to a being he knew wouldn't answer them.

"Please god…save him from himself…"

**888888888888888888888**

Well, there ya go!

Oh, you know the interesting thing?! I actually love this story so much, that I just never want it to end!

So I'm pleased to say it will be going for a while longer; I'm not quitting just yet! XD

So push the button and tell me what you think! Go on, it's right there!


	27. Falling Free

Hiya guys!

Sorry it's been so long, but I've had a lot going on lately XZ

Anyways, my lame excuses aside, I hope you guys enjoy this new chap! XD

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do this every time? Don't own it, never will, enough said.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Looking up at the sky again, Ichigo smiled.

With a small laugh he leapt backwards, grinning in joy as a giant lump of ice smashed into the ground where he had been standing moments before.

Dodging the falling lumps of deadly ice he laughed, grinning as he ducked low, narrowly avoiding a ball of lightning spinning over his head.

He was drenched, soaking wet hair sticking to the sides of his face as he spun around in the torrents of freezing water falling down around him.

He was having the best time of his life.

Stopping his frantic twirling, he turned to look at the shivering man no more than a few metres away.

Shirosaki stood alone, his shoulders slouched and head bent. To Ichigo's eyes it was like the water dripped from him in slow motion, his every sense slowing the world down just so that he could take in every element of the man stood before him.

Ichigo smiled, taking a few well measured strides towards the ivory man. With a small chuckled he brought an arm up slowly, enjoying the movement as he let his fingers curl, tilting the white man's head back so he could look him in the eyes.

He grinned at his mirror image, "this is the end you know."

He laughed and pulled his hand back, quickly dodging another falling lump of ice that threatened to remove his head.

Shirosaki caught his arm in a quick movement, pulling him back to stand in front of him, "what do you mean, 'this is the end'?"

Ichigo smiled warmly, "I've done everything I meant to, now it's all over. I'm finished, done with it all!"

He brought a hand up to caress the side of Shirosaki's face, gently smoothing a wet lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Now I can give you what I promised…"

He pulled his arm free, walking amiably away from his white alter-ego towards the edge of the building, "I can give you everything you've hoped for."

He turned back to Shirosaki, a half crazed grin forming on his lips.

"It's been fun Shiro, doing all of this with you…"

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow, taking a step forward, a question forming on his lips.

"Wha-"

But before he could even get the sentence out, Ichigo silenced him with a look, his body visibly relaxing as he smiled warmly.

He lifted his hand and gave a small fairy wave, whispered "bye Shiro…", and took a step back.

Into nothing.

He fell silently.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Well, there it is! I'd love to hear any thoughts you might have, or any ideas on what should happen next!

Go on, push the button, it's right there!


	28. Weighed Down

Hiya peeps!

Oh my gosh, it has been so long! And on such a cliff hanger as well!

I am so sorry! In any case, here is the next instalment, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, if I did, you would be paying to read this XD

**88888888888888888888888**

Ichigo could feel himself falling.

Down and down he went; wind whistling in his ears and body plummeting. He had felt this before.

He knew how this fall went.

He could go on falling forever in this world, it didn't matter. Any second he could pull himself up again, or make the final decision to throw himself against the concrete far below.

He wanted to.

he desperately wished to feel that bone-crushing pain as he finally met his end.

The end of Kurosaki Ichigo.

And yet, he couldn't. A part of him longed to be back with the one person that meant something to him; the pale spectre that haunted his every waking hour.

He shook himself free of the clinging longing, feeling his body begin to grow heavier.

Yes, this was it.

He had to let it all go.

For Shirosaki's sake he had to release his every desire; let go of his last hope for life, love and happiness.

Yesss…

Those things never belonged to him in the first place.

He had no life of his own, only the one they thrust upon him at such a young and tender age. Even then the life he had was not his; forever hounded by the memory of his mother's death. A burden he should never have had to bear.

He had fought battles for others, that was his life. But never for himself.

Now he could at least say he'd done that.

He felt a weight being lifted from him, his limbs slowly becoming heavier.

Love. He had never had love either.

He had had a father, who cared more about his deceased wife and running the clinic, than he did about his own child's welfare. A man who couldn't even see the bruises and cuts, only the ones he'd failed to treat for another.

And he'd had sisters. Little girls who cooked him food, and called him Nii-San, but who never really knew who or what he was.

He'd had friends: people who tore him down, and fixed him up again, just to throw him into another battle he had no right winning for them.

No, he didn't have love either.

His body became heavier, falling faster and faster past the flashing windows and sideways buildings.

Yesss…

The concrete was inching closer.

Happiness?

Had he ever once known real happiness?

Perhaps…once, long ago…when he had failed to win a match at his martial arts club, and still come away with a big smile gracing his swollen lips.

He had been so innocent once.

He could remember them: the happy days.

In his memory they were like brilliant pictures, vivid as purest technicolour film. He saw bright flashes of colour, vibrant greens, reds and yellows.

What were they now?

He had witnessed his first death in the rain. And it had never stopped falling since.

He saw blacks, and greys, and murky, swirling whites. He saw ivory and ebony, with the spatterings of darkest, crimson red.

Scarlet and azure was his soul.

No, there was no space in his heart for happiness.

Ichigo looked down towards the fast approaching ground.

Yessss…

This was it.

He opened his arms wide; welcoming.

It was then the voice ripped through his head, scorching his heart. It shrieked and cried, splitting his skull with its agony.

_**NOOO!!! ICHIGO! Please god come back!! King! KING! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!**_

**88888888888888888888888888**

Well there you go!

I'm afraid the cliff hanger is still there, but it should be a little more bearable now. Erm…right?

Go on, push the button, you know you want to XD


	29. Frozen Tears

Hiya peeps!

Oh god has it been a long time! I'm so sorry! But I won't keep you any longer; here's the next chap!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not now, and never shall be, mine.

**888888888888888888888**

The world froze.

Lightning fizzled to a stop, bright streaks lighting the sky vividly, painting the picture stark white and deep black.

Rain drops slowed and stopped, hanging in the air like the purest of diamonds; uncut and untainted.

Only two things continued in the lonely world.

One a dark, desolate soul, damned to feel the ache and pull of others beyond his means. The other a sad, weary being, with nothing left in the world to love.

Shirosaki shrieked and cried, crumpled to the ground he led in a pool of freezing water, fingers clawing at the concrete and glass as though he could dig his way through it; could find his love beneath the solid layers.

Feeling his breath course through his lungs in slow pulls, and his heart beat deeply in his chest, Ichigo looked down at him.

His heartbeat was slow, and steady, but he felt like it was beating out of his chest. Every pulse sent a deep thrum through his body; a boom of life he wasn't sure he wanted. It echoed in his ears, pulsed down his veins, and returned to continue its course, slowly reminding him that he was standing on the side of a building, and not falling from the edge of it.

Why?

Kneeling slowly Ichigo curled his fingers, reaching out to place them under the other man's chin, and turn his face up.

Shirosaki's eyes widened dramatically, and he froze, looking deeply into dark brown pools of liquid fire.

Ichigo watched as slow tears welled and fell from the orbs in front of him, and followed their trail down ivory cheeks with hungry eyes. Swiping his thumb over a dripping cheek, he brought it to his lips, tasting the salty tang the tear brought with it.

"Why?" he asked quietly, moving to hold the other's eyes with his own.

Shirosaki shuddered, eyes falling away from Ichigo's to look down at the puddle he was curled in, black shadow mirroring his crumpled form. A heavy shiver wracked his slight form, and he couldn't hold back a soft sob. Bringing a hand up to hold the one tilting his chin, he curled his fingers around the slim wrist, and pulled the hand closer to his lips.

"Oh god…" he shuddered quietly, "god... I thought you had left me."

Ichigo pulled his hand away, "I almost had. Why did you stop me?" he voice was steely, his eyes hard. "Why?"

Shirosaki couldn't meet his eyes, instead he lowered his own to the ground, watching his fingers as they played idly with the water.

When no answer was forthcoming, Ichigo spoke again, though this time his voice was soft.

"You called me Ichigo."

Shirosaki looked up sharply, his eyes once again welling with tears. "I did…god, I did." He sat up a little straighter, his eyes locking with Ichigo's, "I didn't want you to go." His voice was so soft as to be almost inaudible, but Ichigo heard it none the less.

"Why?" he asked again quietly, "I was about to give you what you wanted. This body cannot be yours with me still in it, you know that."

Shirosaki shook his head, "god, I never wanted your body! I wanted you!"

Ichigo shook his head, standing smoothly he walked back over to the edge of the building, looking out at the great drop.

A small cry startled him, and he looked back to see Shirosaki staring at him with wide eyes, mouth open in horror and arm outstretched towards him, "please god don't do it again King! I couldn't live through your death another time!"

Ichigo turned and walked back to the crumpled form, reaching down he gripped an ivory arm, and pulled the other man to his feet.

Shirosaki stood boneless in his arms, breath shuddering through his lungs as he tried to force down the tears once more. Ichigo brought a hand up to wipe away a rain-drenched bang, and tilt Shirosaki's face towards him, "is that true?"

Shirosaki took a deep breath and sobbed quietly, arms suddenly clamping around Ichigo as he hugged him tightly. Giving way to the emotions weighing down his body Shirosaki finally burst into tears, his head pressed into the crook of Ichigo's neck, arms wound tightly around him as he held on strongly, fingers scrabbling in the sodden black material, trying to get a firm hold on the man so he couldn't slip away again.

Shocked Ichigo raised his arms hesitantly, and petted the white haired man softly, one hand stroking his hair, the other pulling him in at the waist and holding him firmly.

"You-you're the…the only thing…I have!" Shirosaki sobbed in his ear, fingers tugging tightly, "I di-did all of this f-for you!"

He pulled away and wiped at his tears angrily, looking up at Ichigo, "right from the start, I meant to save you!" he shouted, arms thrown wide, "I hated, _hated_ what they did to you!"

He sobbed again and slowly lost his rigid stance, "I live inside of you Ichigo…I feel everything…" he pointed to his chest, "and it hurts my heart."

He sighed heavily, "I tried to help you, to make you mad, make you fight back, and you did. But even I didn't realise how hurt you were; you hide your feelings so well, I don't think _you_ even knew of them until I started to break down your walls."

He took a step back, "all I wanted was to help you, to make things better, to free you. I'm sorry, god, I'm so sorry…"

Crumpling to the ground again he sobbed deeply, "god, I'm sorry…so sorry…so sorry…" he chanted quietly, before stopping and gripping his chest, rocking slightly.

Looking up with a sad smile, pained ochre eyes seeking out Ichigo's, he whispered quietly into the other's mind.

_**I fell in love with you King…**_

**88888888888888888888888**

Well, there you go! I'm happy that their relationship is starting to be fleshed out a little bit XD More questions will be answered in the next chap XD

Did you like it?! Well please tell me what you think by pushing the button…it's right there….go on…XD


	30. Whispered Secrecy

Hiya peeps!

Well, this rather quicker than usual update was brought to you by the most recent (translated) chapter of our beloved Bleach! For all those of my readers who are up to date with the manga, I'd like to ask, is it just me, or is the current manga Ichigo looking a little more like mine with every passing day? XD

Admittedly Kubo Tite's version of Ichigo is 100% more believable/true/understandable than mine, but I'm still pretty happy with the progression of my version of our beloved –cough- hero XD

Well, here's the next chapter for you!

**Disclaimer:** Haven't you got it yet? Not mine, never was, never shall be, etcetera etcetera…

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo stilled, pained syllables falling against his ears like leaden stone, bashing through his body and piercing his heart in icy waves.

"You love me?" he whispered quietly, words filling him with shock even as he realised their meaning.

He turned away; he couldn't look at the pallid man, not like this. It was too much.

"All this time, you weren't trying to drive me insane, to run me out of my own body?" he hissed quietly, looking up at the frozen sky with horror.

Shirosaki sobbed, standing and reaching out tentatively, he pulled at the sleeve of Ichigo's haori, trying to turn him back. "I never wished any of that…I was only trying to help…"

Ichigo shrugged the other man off; he couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it. If he looked around, if he saw those crystal tears again, he would be lost.

Shirosaki paled further, before turning away himself. "I'm sorry King, so damn sorry. For everything I put you through…"

He fumbled with his dripping sleeve, twisting it in his fingers, "I never meant for it to turn out this way…this is all my fault…I pushed you to this…"

Ichigo snorted, "don't say such ridiculous things!" he sighed heavily, then laughed almost manically, "god, right from the start! Don't you get it? I did all of this for you!"

He spun around, forcefully pulling the other man to face him. "Right from the damn start I let you! I did it all for you!"

He laughed and pulled away again, "what a mess! I felt so damn bad, torn, shredded! Thinking only of myself I trapped you in this mortal body, a prisoner of my mind! I stole any chance of life from you, and trapped it in a cage of concrete and glass!" Ichigo stilled, "So right from the beginning, I let you manipulate me to this. Do you think if I didn't wish it you could breach my walls?" he asked with almost contempt.

He shook his head, sighing heavily, "no no, I thought you wanted this body, and I intended to give it to you. I let you whisper to me night and day, I let it pass on, I let my rage build like it hadn't for years, and I let it all out just like you wanted. Once I'd gifted you with the final, bloody proof of your success, I planned to leave, with you carrying on triumphant in my wake."

He let his eyes carry up to this man's tear tracked face, and felt his final walls crumble, "and you tell me this now?"

The words were so quiet that they were almost whispered, and Shirosaki could do nothing but nod miserably, and turn away. They had both been so wrong…but where did that leave them now?

Ichigo sighed deeply again, and rolling his head on his shoulders, flicked his fingers towards the sky.

Frozen drops fell quickly into motion, splashing down over the two forlorn men. Yet the punishing hail all but disappeared, and the balls of lightning fizzled out of existence. The cold driving rain turning warm and lazy.

Ichigo moved forward slowly, reaching out for the other man he pulled him gently into his arms, "is it true?" he asked softly, eyes piercing into the white haired man's. "Do you really love me? Is that the true, and only reason you started all of this?"

Shirosaki bit his lip, and refused to look up, arms obstinately staying by his side as all the while he felt Ichigo's coiling slowly around him. The words he uttered were whispered so softly that Ichigo could hardly hear them.

"If I said yes…would you kill me?"

Ichigo smiled, and lent in to whisper in the other's ear, "If I didn't love you so much, I probably would…"

He let his arms wrap more firmly around the slim man, pulling him flush against his sodden body, a thrill rushing through his veins at the sharp intake of breath his words received.

He felt tentative fingers pulling at the dripping material of his uniform, trying to drag him impossibly closer. He chuckled as a tongue laved softly against his neck, and almost fell atop the white man from his consistent pulling.

With a small grin he materialised a wall behind Shirosaki, and pushed him up against it, nimble fingers turning the chin away from his neck, to look into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

He let his lips fall softly against Shirosaki's, fingers tangling in his silken locks and the material at his waist. Feeling the man shudder into stunned stillness beneath his caresses, he purred gently and licked his bottom lip, pushing gently and asking for acceptance.

Shirosaki moaned and gave almost instantly, soft lips party to allow Ichigo entrance, which he took full advantage of, sweeping out the man's mouth with his tongue, letting it scrape across sharpened canines with a barely suppressed shudder of desire.

Pulling away he grinned at the flushed man held tight against his body. Pressed up against the wall Shirosaki had nowhere to run, but he wasn't exactly trying. Melting into Ichigo's gaze he pulled him closer, "if you ever stop loving me King, you'd better kill me…"

Ichigo smiled and lent in, sharp teeth and tongue mouthing the other's pale neck gently. Tongue collecting the chill drops of water, he kissed the smooth expanse and whispered, "you'd have to kill me first, for my love to ever die."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

And if this were a romance novel that would be the end of it. However, this is not a romance novel, and there is plenty more to come after this! Oh, not to mention the sex!

As some of you may have realised –looks over above text- god, I hope MOST of you have realised, THE SMEX COMES NEXT!

So, kiddies beware!

And, at the uploading of my thirtieth chapter, I would like to thank each and everyone one of my reviewers, especially those of you who have been with me from the start. A special thanks to **Kirtash8**, **Barranca**, **TealEyedBeing**, **BonneNuit**, **Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**, **Tango Dancer**, **Sorry for the anon**,** Carabel**, **The Holyest of Crap**, and all of my other reviewers. You guys are what keep me writing, so thank you all so much!

And of course, you've come this far, may as well leave me a review! It really does make my day…XD


	31. Tasting The Rain

Hiya peeps!

Oh my GOD it's been a long time! I'm so sorry, I had a terrible case of writers-block for this story, please forgive me! This chapter serves as my apology in writing!!!

**Warning:** Adult material! That's right everyone, this chapter is 3120 words of pure sex!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but this storyline is.

**88888988888**

Shirosaki's breath seemed to catch in his throat at the other man's words, but he was given no time to think them over. In seconds his mouth had been claimed again, Ichigo's hot tongue delving deep into the cavern of his mouth; taking all he could.

Shirosaki was pressed so firmly to the wall he felt his back crack in several places, his heart racing as he felt slim hands work their way inside his haori, slipping it from his shoulders with almost practiced ease.

He brought his arms up to grip Ichigo's shoulders, but before he knew it they had been slammed back again the brick, each one of his wrists caught in one of Ichigo's powerful hands. His breath was knocked from him as he was crushed against the wall, Ichigo's leg being forced strongly between his own, the man's upper thigh digging into his arousal in a way that made him unable to discern the pleasure from the pain.

He gasped, but the sound was swallowed by the other man's lips smothering his own; it was too much. Turning his head sharply he broke away from the kiss, "King, stop!"

He felt the other's body still its frantic rocking, and turning back he found deep ochre eyes piercing his own. He panted slightly, taking the chance to catch his breath, before continuing. "King, why are you being like this?" he whispered quietly; afraid to lose the ground they'd just made up, "wouldn't you rather this was slow?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side curiously, though his grip on the hollow's wrists tightened fractionally, "did you expect this to be slow?"

Shirosaki's eyebrows curled down in confusion; he could hear no trace in his King's voice to suggest what he was thinking, and he was left with a wide open question he wasn't sure he could answer.

Gathering his wits about him, he began to speak, silently praying he didn't stumble over his words as they rearranged themselves in his mind. "Well...I imagined, if this sort of thing were to happen between us, it would be comforting and slow." He paused; well and truly aware of how sappy he was beginning to sound, and not at all liking where he thought this could be going. "It's always better for the first time to be slow...I don't want to hurt you."

Ichigo's eyebrow soared, a glint of something unrecognisable in his eyes, "Shirosaki, do I look like I am in need of comforting?"

The pale man eyed his king silently, noting the way his frame was strong and firm, his eyes set and heart beating at just higher than a regular rate. Begrudgingly, he admitted, "no."

Ichigo nodded, a grin forming on his face as he lent in a little, his lips mere millimetres away from the white man's as he whispered, "and am I to take it, you imagined you would be the one taking me?"

Ichigo's words sent shivers through the hollow's body; his pupils dilating as he stared at a point somewhere beyond Ichigo's shoulder, unable to do anything but listen to the words whispered so huskily, so _seductively_ against his lips.

Ichigo continued, his voice much lower than it had been moment before, "did you imagine it would be you fucking me?" His tones sent a twinge of something amazing running down the other man's back, a gasp breaking his lips at the sound of a cuss word leaving such untarnished lips.

"Did you see it in your mind? You pushing into me over and over, making me beg and scream for you, for you to do it _harder_?" Ichigo whispered in his ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive flesh.

Shirosaki could only groan, and managed the simple word "yes".

Ichigo chuckled quietly, "then I take it you forgot to factor in who I am, and what I'm capable off." Ichigo pressed his body more firmly against the other man's, "there's still blood on my clothes, my sword, my tongue..."

Shirosaki gasped painfully, his whole body shuddering as he suddenly felt what had been there all along.

Ichigo was pressing him so strongly to the wall his breathing was constricted, there were fingers holding his wrists against the brick with such steely firmness that he could not escape no matter how hard he tried, and there was a thigh pressed insistently between his own, hot lips coursing their trail down his neck, and not a single ounce of power in his hands.

Gasping, his head reeled as everything he imagined was turned upside down, the mention of blood staining his king only furthering his confusion as it sent a bolt of liquid lust right to his groin. "You..."

Ichigo smirked, his tongue laving trails all over the other man's neck. Placing open mouthed kisses against the skin, he asked quietly, "yes?"

Shirosaki groaned, "you can't be serious...?"

The other man didn't answer, simply sealed his lips back over the hollow's, his tongue stabbing into the velvety smooth cavern as he claimed and pillaged, sucking the other man's tongue back into his own mouth to rip a moan from him. Pressing his leg more strongly between Shirosaki's he grinned into the kiss, forcing the other man up onto his toes to escape the feel of too much painful pleasure.

Releasing the hollow's arms he slid a hand back up along the man's exposed chest, the other snaking its way up to his short locks. Ichigo grabbed a handful of hair, pulling the other man's head back so that he could gain better access to his mouth; sweeping it out expertly.

Sucking the pale man's full bottom lip into his mouth, he nipped it quickly, drawing a drop of blood to the surface, at the same time he tweaked a nipple, running his thumb over it soothingly as he continued to abuse the soft flesh between his teeth.

Shirosaki moaned deeply, for the first time pushing forward against the pressure of the hand on his chest. One of his hands flew to Ichigo's wrist, simply needing to hold it as the other found its way to Ichigo's chest, pulling a fist full of the black material into his grasp.

Ichigo broke away from the kiss, his hands releasing the other for just long enough to shrug his haori off, before returning to rest on the pale man's hips, two fingers of each hand slipping below the waistline of the hollow's hakama.

Shirosaki shuddered, his hips rolling forward to create some more friction against the thigh that had stilled between his own. He was achingly hard; painfully so, but he couldn't bring his mind to settle on the idea of the two of them being any way other than he had imagined.

Still, before he could take another step, Ichigo was tugging at the tie around his waist, and his protest fell against deaf ears as his last remaining item of clothing was ripped from him.

However, he didn't have time to complain before a hand was curling around his neck, and another around his waist. He cried out in surprise as he was twisted almost painfully sideways, only to have Ichigo's other leg caught behind his own, forcing his knees to bend. He was falling, no, he was being _pushed_.

Shirosaki braced himself for a painful impact, but when his hip and shoulder met the ground it was spongy and soft, and it took him an impossibly long time to realise that Ichigo had materialised a large bed beneath him.

Ichigo had released him, and divested himself of his own clothing in a heartbeat, and suddenly Shirosaki's brain went into meltdown as he felt the other man's wet, muscled, _naked_ body slide against his own. Ichigo was rocking against him; his hips undulating in a way that had the hollow seeing stars as his rock hard flesh slid against his own.

He squeaked in shock and surprise as his left thigh was grabbed and roughly pushed up and to the side, resulting in his calf hooking comfortably over Ichigo's hip. He gasped as the man atop him slid closer as a result, needy flesh pressing against his own. Unconsciously, Shirosaki raised his other leg, hooking his ankles together behind Ichigo's back.

Suddenly, he was pressed back. The simple movements had left him exposed in a way he'd never felt before, and he knew that with a simple touch Ichigo could reach any part of him. His king leant down and attached his mouth to a dusky nipple, pulling the small nub into his mouth powerfully as he sucked and laved at it with his tongue. One of his hands found Shirosaki's other nipple, and the other settled almost gently against his erection, palming strongly.

Shirosaki jerked and cried out, one hand threading through Ichigo's hair, the other clawing down his back as the other man continued his undulating, calloused hand and throbbing erection pressing against him forcefully.

Ichigo's hips pulled back, and Shirosaki jerked again as their erections lost contact. It was enough of a movement to change the course of the other man's need, and suddenly Ichigo's manhood was sliding down the crack of Shirosaki's ass.

Ichigo's hand never ceased its ministrations, his fingers wrapping firmly around his soon to be lover's erection in lack of an opposing force to push against.

Practically shrieking with desire, Shirosaki thrust up powerfully; hips snapping into his king's hand. He shivered as Ichigo's hard length slid between his cheeks, and unconsciously started to move his hips in a way that drove his erection into Ichigo's fist, before sliding his ass along the man's throbbing need.

He moaned out loud, but was cut off as Ichigo took the chance to thrust three fingers into his open mouth. For a second he just led there, hips rocking powerfully as he tried to understand, before a deep blush swept across his features, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin.

Hesitating, Shirosaki began to suck on the fingers in his mouth, and Ichigo moaned, nipping the nipple in his mouth between his teeth as reward. When he felt that they were wet enough, he pulled them away, and brought his hand down to the other man's entrance.

Shirosaki felt the wet tip of Ichigo's finger press against his entrance, and completely tensed up. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax, and nodded silently to Ichigo

Ichigo made sure his eyes connected with the hollow's, before saying, "I'm only going to ask you this once, are you sure, and ready for this?"

Shirosaki wasn't exactly sure that he'd fully grasped the concept of 'this', but it didn't seem to matter as his legs tightened more firmly around Ichigo's waist, and his hips rocked insistently, begging for the other man to _move_. "Yes" he gasped out at last.

Ichigo nodded, before sliding the first finger in completely.

Shirosaki tensed, his legs loosening slightly as he shifted uncomfortable, but he was given no time to adjust. Moving slowly, but unerringly, Ichigo began to thrust his finger in and out, his lips trailing kisses down the hollow's chest.

When Shirosaki began to relax, Ichigo pulled out the first finger, and quickly thrust two in. The other man gasped, his hands falling quickly to grip Ichigo's thighs as the fingers sunk deeper inside him, before Ichigo pulled them almost all the way out, and thrust back in again, a sharp twist at the end sending his back arching off the bed.

After a few more thrusts, Shirosaki's hips started undulating again, rocking down onto the fingers pressed to the hilt inside of him. As the third finger entered him his mouth simply hung open; he couldn't believe such a strange feeling could be interpreted as good; he was so _full_. It did hurt, but somehow that made it more real; helped the feeling sink in properly, to hit home.

Suddenly the fingers were gone, and he couldn't hold back a moan of loss as he was suddenly empty. Ichigo chuckled deeply, and the rumbling growl ran straight through Shirosaki, making him writhe with desire and cant his hips up, tightening his legs as he sought to pull Ichigo closer.

Ichigo gripped the hollow's thighs and forced them wider around his waist, at the same time pushing up and forward on his knees.

Shirosaki gasped as he felt the head of his King's erection graze his entrance, and a shudder of desire ran through him. Without thinking, he pressed his hips back in a well calculated roll that forced the very tip to breach his entrance. Moaning deliciously he threw his head back, one hand catching in the sheets as he griped them tightly.

Letting out a lustful growl, Ichigo caught his lovers eye, and in one stroke, thrust in.

Shirosaki screamed, his back arched and eyes flying wide open as he was breached, opened, cloven in two. He'd never felt something so exquisitely, excruciatingly _pleasurable_ in his life. He writhed and clawed at the man above him, his insides burning in a way that was setting his blood on fire, making him realise once and for all that he was making love to his king.

No, it was more than that, he was being taken, _claimed_, and as Ichigo's hips pulled back and slammed forward powerfully, he let himself realise that he was being _pounded_. And hovering above him was his love, sweat beading on his well muscled chest as he curled, undulated and thrust. Every movement of the man above him sent pleasure jarring up the hollow's spine, and every time he thought Ichigo could go no deeper, he was thrust into with such force that he slid up the bed, body shivering and shaking as he was taken, and taken again.

Shirosaki was wearing him like a glove, enveloping Ichigo in such exquisite heat and silk that he could hardly cease his movement. Every thrust of his powerful hips was brought on by his need, his desire and want, as he stretched, burned and claimed the only person in the world that mattered to him.

Canting his hips upwards he lent down further, his chest sliding just barely against Shirosaki's. His tongue flickered out to taste the pale lips, and within a second was lost once more in the depths of his lover's mouth.

Shirosaki groaned in pleasure, his chest arching up into the hand that trailed along his ribs and across his nipples. As Ichigo's angle changed, his legs lost their position around his waist, but it didn't seem to matter. Ichigo sunk deeper and deeper into him, his length dragging with it a trail of scalding pleasure. Shirosaki arched and moaned and _screamed_ for more, his hips bucking up needily as he sought to somehow get more, to have Ichigo as far inside him as possible.

He could feel himself getting closer, and realised with an indrawn breath that his body was so wracked with pleasure that he was half curled, his back arching so powerfully he worried it might snap.

Ichigo could feel the other man beneath him shuddering and shaking, his body practically vibrating with pleasure and he moaned and gasped, crying out for more. Ichigo's thrusts began to pick up speed as he neared his own peak.

Taking his own fingers into his mouth, he sucked quickly, before moving his hand so he could touch his own erection, which throbbed with need as it steadily disappeared in and out of his lover's willing body.

Letting his fingertip trace the outline of Shirosaki's entrance, Ichigo slowly pressed it forward, pleased as the constricting muscle gave that fraction of an inch in order for his finger to slide home.

Shirosaki gasped as he felt a finger run along the sensitive skin of his entrance, and cried out strongly as he felt it breach him, sliding smoothly into his body, along with Ichigo's relentlessly thrusting erection.

He felt his body spasm almost painfully, his body snapping up as his head was thrown back, and as Ichigo began moving his finger in tandem to his thrusts, Shirosaki almost lost it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he chanted quietly, "oh god yes, more, put more in me..." he gasped, feeling Ichigo comply as he lined up another fingertip, pushing it in beside the first. Shirosaki screamed, body snapping up as he gasped "fuck me!" between moans and cries of Ichigo's name.

Ichigo was quickly coming unravelled, the feel of his own fingers sliding against his erection, all three encased in Shirosaki's velvet heat enough to almost drive him over the edge. His hips started a frantic, deep fucking motion, as with a moan of his own his slid a third finger inside the hollow.

Shirosaki screamed in pleasure as he came, his body spasming almost painfully against Ichigo's as he moaned and writhed, hips thrusting back against Ichigo so hard he feared he might cleave himself in two.

The tightening of Shirosaki's entrance was so strong that Ichigo's fingers were forced out, and he gasped as the silken flesh encased him so strongly in spasming, undulating muscle. Crying out his own release, Ichigo came inside of the hollow, his whole body shaking as he thrust deep and hard, milking them both for everything they were worth.

As one, the two men sighed and collapsed into the mattress, Ichigo having the foresight to pull out of Shirosaki and move to the side, before he crumpled into a heap of tired muscle.

It was still raining around them, but somehow the area the bed occupied was remarkably dry, the rain seemingly forgetting to cover that one small area of land. Their once rain-wet bodies had heated and dried, only to end as they were now, once again damp with sweat and glistening from their recent activities.

Ichigo groaned as he pulled the other man into his arms, curling himself around the hollow so that his chest curved along the others back. Led like this, Ichigo could almost bring himself to believe that everything was going to be alright.

Led in Ichigo's arms Shirosaki sighed deeply, allowing his body to press back just slightly against the other's. He'd never felt so abused, so used. His body ached and burned and his heart pounded, Ichigo's seed leaking from his wide-stretched hole.

Briefly, he wondered if this was the happiest moment of his life; to be loved so much, and so strongly that the only thing in the world he could sense or feel was Ichigo pounding into him. He didn't know what would happen from now on, but he was content to simply lie in the other man's arms, and feel his love filling him from the inside out.

**88888988888**

Well there you go!

I hope it was everything you were expecting and more! I know I will probably get a lot of complaints for making Shiro the uke, but there's no way my Ichigo can bottom. I tried to make him very much an active partner though, 'cause there's no way he'd just lie there and take it :P

Come on! You came this far, and this was the big SEX chapter! Please push the button and tell me how I did! PLEASE!


	32. Not Alright

Hiya peeps!

OH YEAH! This story has been resurrected! I was thinking about what to do next, and finally I've got it! Though I have to say I'm sorry for such a huge break! I hope I can make it up to you!

**Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I was so happy to see that the majority of people agreed with my top/bottom choice :P Though don't fret, that doesn't mean there won't be some interesting power-play coming in to it later… -grins evily-

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

But of course, there must always be a morning after.

Ichigo sighed, sitting with his legs hanging over the side of a building he looked out at the world before him, grim understanding settling within his very bones.

Looking down at his hands he felt his stomach sink at the sight of the dried blood that still caked them.

The lifeblood of others had mixed with the rain and run from his body, but he was far from clean. His uniform saturated with the tangy liquid, red splashes marring his pale skin.

The world was not a pleasant place. It was not a fairytale, and it didn't end as soon as a happy place was reached. It continued, and what had once been beautiful, became tarnished and stained, rotting and rusting away.

He could not find solace in the place he was now, he had not found a place to call his own, and the place he had come from was filled with nightmare and blood.

He heard a groan come from behind him, and sighed as he realised his partner was finally clawing his way into wakefulness.

Ichigo waited, and soon enough there was a warm body settling beside him, just far enough not to touch, but close enough to radiate a gentle heat, warming his skin.

The two sat in silence, before Shirosaki's soft voice filled the space between them.

'What do you want King?' he sighed, 'We have come this far, and though the things we've done together were bad, I can't say I regret them, nor do I want to take them back. We are where we are because of the road we chose.'

Ichigo was silent, eyes trained surely on his palms, red splashes setting harsh against his skin.

'I want to give the world to you King…' the hollow sighed quietly, 'I want to make everything have been worth something.'

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, 'Look at these hands Shirosaki.' He held a hand up almost limply, fingers weaving through the air.

Shirosaki sighed, 'You can't feel too bad about it King, they drove you to that.'

Ichigo laughed bitterly, 'That's just it Shirosaki, I don't feel bad at all. I look at these hands and I want to grin! I've never felt so good in my life!'

Shirosaki frowned, 'King…I…'

Ichigo cut him off, 'I don't know what I want to do now either…but I know I want to give you something. I too want to give you the world.'

He sighed and shook his head, 'I still don't feel well…I'm not filled with any true emotions, and I'm not sure I have it in me to fix anything that I've broken…most especially when I have no desire to.'

A slow grin crept across the hollow's face as he turned his eyes on his king.

'King, no one said you had to fix anything. If you're happy about what's been done, then so am I. Hell, I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat, those bastards deserved everything they got!'

Ichigo turned golden orbs on his hollow, 'Are you happy with me being this way?' he asked quietly, face blank.

Shirosaki sighed, 'King, I have always liked you for you. I don't care if you want to kill people, or invite them over for tea, I will always be behind you.'

Then he grinned, 'Of course, I have to say I like the killing a lot more…if anyone looks good covered in blood, it's you.'

Ichigo snickered quietly, 'I think you're just saying that to compliment yourself.'

The hollow stuck his tongue out, 'Well if it works…'

Ichigo grinned, but soon his face turned down again, as his eyes swept out across the expanse of buildings before him. 'Shiro, where are we to go from here? We can't go back, but I don't see any forward either.'

The hollow shook his head, 'I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something.'

The two sat in silence, before Ichigo turned his eyes on the other, 'I'm sorry Shiro, but can you leave me for a while… I have some thinking to do.'

The hollow nodded, 'Of course King.' He stood and turned to go, 'Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?' He said it playfully, but his tone held an element of seriousness, a tinge of worry tainting his words.

Ichigo turned solemn eyes on the other, 'I only did that because it was for you. Now I know it's not what you want, I won't try again.'

Shirosaki nodded, 'Alright King.' He turned and left, striding smoothly across the building until he reached the other side, his thoughts still strongly on his king.

Ichigo sighed; his heart ached. He wanted to feel happy; his hollow had accepted him, had joined with him. And yet so much of him was missing that the pleasure had been fleeting.

The happiness he had felt fled almost the moment it was over, leaving his body feeling like an empty shell, robbed of all that was important.

Pulling his legs up to his chest he looked up at the sky, stormy clouds drifting angrily overhead, and thought.

He couldn't live in the real world anymore, so drastically changed was his life that he felt he could no longer go on playing that ridiculous facade. There was no one in the real world he felt an attachment for, perhaps his sisters if anyone, but they would cope just fine without him.

There was even less in the shinigami world that he cared for, for him all it represented was blood and honey-coated lies. There was Renji, but that was all.

To Ichigo's mind that only left one possible choice.

_Shiro…_ He called across his mind, the other too far away to hear spoken words.

_**Yes King?**_ Came the honeyed reply, _**Have you made a choice?**_

Ichigo sighed, before a wicked grin spread across his face, _You and I, we will become King, how does that sound?_

The other chuckled, _**You have always been a king, King.**_

Ichigo laughed, _I'm being serious Shirosaki…we will rule in our own right, what do you say?_

Across the building, the hollow smiled, _**I say you're speaking my language King…and where is it that we will rule?**_

Ichigo's wicked laugh slipped into his mind, honeyed tones driving him crazy with desire as the words sunk into his very being.

_I will take you to Hueco Mundo Shirosaki…_ Ichigo purred in silken, seductive tones.

…_And then I will make you a king…_

**88888988888**

Well there you go! Like the manga, this story will go on! There are a few more chapters coming that will round up the shinigami arc, and then onward we will go!

Of course, I do have a question. I'd like to continue the story under this same title and everything, but it would also make sense to have the new arc as its own story… I'm just not sure. Do people think I should keep it all the one, or round up the shinigami arc and have the Hueco Mundo arc as a sequel in its own right?

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	33. Unyielding Loyalty

WOAH!

It's been forever again! I have no excuse except for working in the retail business at holiday time XZ Man, I'm so tired! But my hours have dropped back now, which means more time for me to write! So here is the long awaited penultimate chapter (of this arc! Fear not!), and I can only say how sorry I am to have kept you waiting this long!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

Ichigo stood slowly, blinking his eyes open after his night of real-life sleep beneath the trees, which he had quickly found necessary upon his return to the waking world. In this world his clothes were still torn, still caked with the dry blood of hundreds which crumbled and fell to the ground around him as he shifted.

Standing tall, he looked down at his hands to find them even more stained than they had been in his inner world, the healing rain not having the chance to purge his spiritual body.

Setting his eyes on the distance, he squared his shoulders and smiled thinly; this day would end as he planned it, and it would be the first of many.

**88888988888**

Renji glared up at his captors, his hands bound tightly behind his back with chains his reiatsu had no chance of breaking. It had been one night, one single night since the carnage ceased, thanks to him no less, and they had already skipped ahead to his trial and consequent execution.

Most of the captains weren't even present, three quarters of them in recovery, or aiding those who still needed to be cared for. Yamamoto, by some miracle of fate, had survived through the night, and returned to duty that morning to ensure that all of the rules were once again strictly followed.

So Renji knelt, his knees sore and scabbed, clothes still clammy and wet where they had been soaking in pools of blood, the weight of the old man's reiatsu pressing heavily against him, forcing him to bow forward in a way that had every muscle in his body aching tenfold.

Suddenly there was a bang, the sound reverberating around the chamber as the few captains jumped to attention, only to fall back, panic clear in their eyes.

Renji couldn't see what was going on behind him, but like a healing wave, the oppressive reiatsu was lifted, allowing him to slowly raise his head, and look up.

Standing before him was Ichigo, stood proud and tall, still cacked with drying blood, his clothes hanging from him in a way that only served to make him look more fearsome.

Unlike the others, Yamamoto would not be cowed, and looked as though he would have stood in indignation, if only his wounds allowed. 'Kurosaki Ichigo! How dare you step within this court! You will be killed for this disgusting show of violence and hatred!'

Ichigo waved a hand at him dismissively, all but ignoring the outbreak in favour of turning and kneeling before his friend.

Gently placing curled fingers beneath the redheads bowed chin, Ichigo turned his face up kindly to look into his eyes. 'Ahh, Renji, you've been done an injustice. The only person who's stood by me through it all, and you would be punished for your loyalty.'

Renji's eyes listed gently up to Ichigo's face, his brain tired and fogged after the long night of battle and carnage, yet he was still awake enough to register the look of love and adoration in those eyes, and of companionship.

'Please tell me Renji, will you stand beside me still?'

Renji swallow, and grinned sluggishly, 'Of course, forever.'

Ichigo nodded, a touched smile gracing his lips for mere seconds, before the angry and bitter mask returned.

Pulling Renji to his feet with a sudden movement, he jerked the man into his arms, fingers sliding against the chains keeping his hands tied behind him back, making them dissolve as if they'd never been there.

With a relieved sigh, Renji fell into Ichigo's strong arms, limbs shaking as he slowly pulled himself together.

Ichigo held the other man quietly, as he waited for his strength to return, and with a pleased sigh, Renji pushed against him and stood on his own.

Grinning his victory, Ichigo turned once again to the elderly man, who was sat with mouth agape as he stared at the goings on before him. 'Yamamoto Genryuusai, you will never again find an ally in me, and I will never again be used. Should you try again to bend me to your will, the fatalities will be many, and this time I assure you, I won't be so careful about how closely I miss your heart.'

Turning his eyes on the few captains in the room, he couldn't help but snicker, 'you would do better to serve yourselves, than to serve him. Either way, pray we do not face each other again.'

At that Renji grinned, 'I told them not to face you the first time, but they wouldn't listen.'

Ichigo smiled, 'You've always known me the best Renji, perhaps even better than I know myself.'

'So where to now then?'

Ichigo grinned and waved cheekily to the inhabitants of the chamber, before striding out of the front door, Renji following close behind him.

'Where to now? Why, from here we go to Hueco Mundo.'

Renji didn't even seem shocked, 'Something tells me I should have seen that coming' he laughed.

Ichigo smiled knowing, 'If you want to follow me, and always remain by my side, you're going to have to do a little training with me.'

Renji groaned, 'It's going to hurt, isn't it?'

Ichigo laughed, 'Perhaps, but you'll learn to enjoy it. Even the most painful things can contain pleasure.'

The redhead simply shook his head, 'I don't know what use I'll be to you there, I wasn't any use here as it was.'

Ichigo laughed in a way that sent shivers down Renji's back, 'oh trust me, you'll gain power.'

Renji looked at him questioning, but Ichigo just shrugged, 'All of your questions will be answered with time, but know this; to rule in a world of hollows, first you must know and understand them.'

They lapsed into silence as they set to building their way out.

_**King, do you really intend what I think?**_

Ichigo smiled, _Well Shiro, that really depends on what you think…_

_**Don't joke King, he's your dear friend, I wouldn't want for you to lose him as soon as he's been gained…**_

Ichigo sighed, _He's not as weak as you think, I have faith he'll live through it._

_**But will he like what it brings him?**_

At that Ichigo chuckled aloud, bringing a questioning gaze from his friend, which he waved aside.

_I have the feeling it will bring him only good._

Shirosaki's next words dripped with sarcasm, _**As it has brought us?**_

Ichigo sighed, _Regardless,_ _to rule with us, this is what he must do._

Shirosaki's tender words met his earns with solemn tones.

_**Then let us hope that for his sake, you are right…**_

**88888988888**

Well, there you are! I hope you liked it!

One more chapter to go, and then this arc is all done and finished! But fear not, in its place will come the Hueco Mundo arc, which will contain lots of violence, foul language, sex and most of all, awkward hilarity :D

So please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Or even give me some ideas for what should come next!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
